Be my hero
by CopruxW
Summary: Sam Winchester avait l'impression que la vie avait été faite pour tester sa patience. Un père à côté de la plaque ? Ok. Une chasse assez difficile ? Ok. Un grand frère particulièrement relou persuadé qu'il était gay ? Non, ça c'était trop. WEECEST/WINCEST (15/19) TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_Petit Weecest écrit sur un coup de tête suite à un cours d'histoire particulièrement inspirant ! J'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Je vais essayer dans cette histoire de me concentrer plus sur l'action que les émotions, contrairement à "Stanford, I'm coming for you". Ça va être dur.. But I can do it !_

 _L'histoire ne comptera qu'environ 5 chapitres, maximum 7 si j'ai vraiment l'inspiration, mais je n'ai pas encore le coup de main pour développer plus une enquête alors je suis désolée._

 _Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas et je n'ai pas de lecteur bêta;_

* * *

Le vrombissement du moteur s'arrêta enfin. Cela faisait plus de 12 heures qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, 12 heures que Sam devait supporter la musique infernale de son père, les bavardages incessants de son frère et ce foutu bruit de moteur qui lui prenait la tête. 12 heures que le garçon essayait de dormir, en vain.

Sam était épuisé et le fit bien remarquer en claquant la portière une fois sorti de l'Impala.

Il appréciait la route en temps normal. Ça lui donnait le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'ils partaient et qu'il allait une nouvelle fois devoir s'adapter, le temps d'avoir quelques informations sur la prochaine chasse ou de simplement savoir s'il allait être inscrit dans une école le temps qu'ils s'en occupent. Quand ils étaient dans l'Impala, c'était un peu le repos de la famille où tout le monde prenait le temps de se reposer avant la prochaine enquête. C'était le seul moment où Sam se sentait normal, où il avait l'impression que son père les emmenait juste quelque part pour des vacances. C'était comme... Comme les dimanches chez une famille normale, en quelque sorte. Mais là... ça avait été insupportable et il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Le plus jeune des Winchester se dirigeait maintenant vers la petite superette de quartier devant laquelle son père venait de le déposer en râlant. Refusant de manger du fast-food tous les jours, ça faisait 3 ans que Sam insistait lourdement pour que son père le laisse faire ses propres courses pour la semaine avant de s'installer au motel, histoire qu'il puisse garder une alimentation équilibrée malgré toutes ces virées. Même si c'était avec son propre argent gagné que Sam devait payer, ça convenait à tous et tout le monde avait fini par y trouver son compte, bien que son père râle toujours au moment d'attendre la vingtaine de minutes nécessaire.

Sam s'avança instinctivement vers les légumes et fruits frais du magasin, un sac en plastique déjà à la main, et commença à tous les regarder en se faisant déjà des idées de ce qu'il pourrait se préparer durant la semaine. Il attrapa une pomme après l'autre, les observant chacune un peu pour prendre celles ayant le moins de défauts, et finit par en rassembler une dizaine dans son sac. C'était peut-être pas très virile – et honnêtement il s'en fichait pas mal, il n'avait que 15 ans – mais Sam aimait bien faire des tartes. Il était rarement sur le terrain, se contentant de faire des recherches pour les deux principaux chasseurs de la famille, mais quand celles-ci étaient finies et qu'il avait des heures à tuer... Il faisait à manger. Souvent en fin de semaine, il ne restait plus que des fruits dans les bacs et la farine, le sucre et le lait ne coûtaient quasiment rien.. Alors il s'occupait et son frère était plus qu'heureux, lui qui adorait les tartes. Puis son père, même s'il n'y montrait rien, devait apprécier aussi la pâtisserie après tant d'efforts. C'était un peu ce qui scellait les affaires : les tartes de Sam.

Le garçon continua sur sa lancée en se dirigeant vers les légumes cette fois-ci. Ouais, son père et son frère devaient vraiment le prendre pour un taré avec son alimentation équilibrée, mais de toute façon, qui avait décidé que les chasseurs devaient mal se nourrir ? C'était quoi, une espèce de règle, un autre dictat à la con ? Non merci. Sam trouvait ça absolument écœurant de se nourrir de graisse et préférait se nourrir à la "gazelle" comme son père le disait.

\- Bon, t'arrêtes de faire la gueule ou tu veux qu'on s'incline devant Sam-Je-Suis-Une-Diva-Winchester ?

Sam n'avait même pas besoin de regarder la personne derrière lui pour deviner à qui cette voix et cet humour à la con appartenait. "Sam-Je-Suis-Une-Diva-Winchester" ? Impressionnant, il avait dû en mettre du temps à la trouver celle-là.

\- Casse-toi Dean.

Le cadet tentait de garder un ton calme et posé alors qu'en réalité, il avait juste envie d'envoyer son frère se faire foutre. Il était une grande partie de sa mauvaise humeur actuelle et venir l'emmerder maintenant était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Non mais sans déconner, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? Depuis qu'on est sur la route t'as pas arrêté de tirer la gueule. C'est super chiant.

\- Casse-toi.

\- Si j'ai décidé de l'ignorer la première fois que tu l'as dit, sâche que je vais l'ignorer la deuxième fois aussi.

Ledit Sammy se retourna vers son frère avec le regard blasé n°2 sur le visage, et lui fourra le sac de pommes entre les mains pour que celui-ci aille les peser un peu plus loin et lui fiche enfin la paix. Sam avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu mettre un chat mort entre les mains de son frère que celui-ci aurait eu la même expression faciale, ce qui était assez drôle quand on y pensait. Dean semblait complètement perdu et tenait le sac dédaigneusement, montrant clairement par son attitude qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire avec ça. Sam leva alors les yeux au ciel et dit sur le ton de l'évidence :

\- Va peser les pommes là-bas.

Dean le regarda quelques secondes sans bouger d'un pouce, puis se mit à rire franchement en attirant par la même occasion l'attention des deux clients présents dans le petit magasin. Sam arqua alors un sourcil, se demandant ce que Diable pouvait bien avoir son frère, et souffla lourdement en entendant un "Mais bien sûr !" totalement hypocrite avant que le sac ne vole vers l'étalage de pommes. Son frère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'en prendre à ses pommes, sans déconner ?

\- Et maintenant tu me prends pour ta chienne ! Magnifique, on avance à grands pas.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Super la répartie Sammy, mais moi je veux une réponse. Pourquoi tu nous méprises comme ça ?

\- Et moi j'aimerai que tu te la fermes juste deux minutes, c'est trop demandé ? Ou alors que tu restes loin de moi le temps que je fasse mes courses, ce serait encore mieux.

\- On ne pourra pas parler dans la voiture ou au motel car papa y sera et je t'assure qu'ici, c'est le seul endroit où tu ne le verras jamais. Alors on parle là et maintenant.

\- La paix, Dean, tu vas me la foutre un jour ?

Et ok, là il devait avouer que c'était super gênant. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette tournure de phrase-ci au lieu d'une autre alors qu'il savait que Dean était aux aguets ces derniers temps ? Il n'en savait rien, mais maintenant il rougissait comme un puceau et s'était retourné pour ramasser les pommes qui étaient tombées alors que Dean pouffait désormais en se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

Le truc c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été gêné par les allusions entre son frère et lui, c'était normal dans une fratrie de se taquiner sur ça et de parler de cul – surtout entre deux frères. En revanche, cela faisait quelques semaines que Dean était persuadé que Sam était gay alors que non, ce dernier ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il avait déjà eu deux copines, n'avait toujours craqué que sur des filles et n'avait jamais regardé un garçon avec une seule once d'intérêt..

Mais Dean n'arrêtait pas de le charrier avec ça et ça avait le don de rendre le plus jeune vraiment mal à l'aise.

Puis, ça n'arrangeait rien quand il se mettait à dire des trucs comme ça...

\- Ferme ta gueule Dean.

\- Je savais que tu voulais qu'on te fourre des trucs dans le cul !

\- Retourne dans la voiture et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Papa est allé faire le plein, il sera de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Dean avait l'air lancé sur le sujet et Sam avait l'impression que toutes ses tentatives pour le faire taire étaient désormais vaines maintenant que leur père n'était plus là. C'était dingue, mais on aurait dit que son frère ne pensait qu'à ça toute la nuit pour ressortir ses vannes douteuses la journée. C'était super lassant et chiant à la longue. Sam avait juste envie que son grand frère lui fiche la paix le temps d'une vingtaine de minutes, est-ce que c'était vraiment trop demandé ? Ou alors qu'il arrête avec cette histoire d'homosexualité complètement injustifiée, ça aussi c'était trop demandé ? Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?

\- Alors Sammy, on investit dans un petit maïs pour commencer en douceur ou tu es déjà passé au concombre ? Non parce que Lila, ton ancienne copine, son sexe était vraiment indéterminé alors on sait jamais...

Non mais il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. Heureusement qu'il était dos à Dean, sinon celui-ci se serait foutu de sa gueule à cause de son visage devenu entièrement rouge suite à ces allusions qui étaient poussées de plus en plus loin. Lila, même si elle n'était pas la fille la plus féminine ou jolie au monde, était vraiment adorable et avait le cœur sur la main. Il se fichait pas mal si elle ne se maquillait pas, mettait principalement des chaussures de sport ou avait quelques manières disons... masculines. Puis même, ce n'était pas le problème de Dean.

Et c'était quoi cette proposition de la part de son frère de lui acheter des légumes en fonction de sa virginité ou de sa non-virginité, justement ?

\- Les anges, aidez moi...

\- Aller avoue, c'était un mec non ?

\- Non, c'était bien une fille. Maintenant arrête un peu avec ça parce que ça en devient ridicule. On dirait un gosse de dix ans et tu me fais honte.

Sam se releva alors avec sa dernière pomme à la main, et les reposa toute sur l'étalage pour en choisir d'autres en soupirant longuement. Encore merci aux conneries de Dean... Il n'écouta rien de ce que son frère avait à dire, faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il pouvait déblatérer en se concentrant plutôt sur la chanson qui passait à la radio un peu plus loin, et se mit même à chantonner quand la voix de son frère commençait à se faire plus insistante. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça ?

\- Bon, au lieu de me raconter des conneries sur ma sexualité et tout le reste, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me faire un débriefe de ce qu'on a ici ? Pourquoi Evanston ?

Le faire changer de sujet était décidément la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, Dean avait rapidement oublié son objectif principal en venant ici (lui tirer les vers du nez quant à sa mauvaise humeur) pour une simple connerie qui était partie d'une petite phrase maladroite. C'était une chose facile avec son frère et il était heureux de ça maintenant qu'il pouvait en user. Dean fit un petit mouvement des épaules en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'écoutait, et finit par dire d'une voix un peu plus basse et sérieuse :

\- Ah, p'tit frère, je n'oublie pas ton homosexualité mais...

Sam leva les yeux en l'air. Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il ne lui en mette une avec un sac de courgettes.

\- On a à chaque fois cinq meurtres en période de pleine lune depuis deux mois. Les victimes ont toute le cœur arraché et sont retrouvées en pleine rue, comme ça.

L'aîné n'avait même pas besoin de préciser ce à quoi il pensait étant donné que ça paraissait plus qu'évident au vue de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le cœur arraché, le cycle lunaire, ces éléments étaient rattachés à une créature bien connue. Ce n'était pas la seule et Sam se promit d'aller vérifier quand même avec d'autres éléments (s'ils en trouvaient sur les scènes de crime), mais c'était quasiment sûr quand même.

\- Un loup-garou fait une seule victime par pleine lune. Si c'en est un, c'est forcément avec une meute, fit quand même remarquer Sam en regardant son frère.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on pensait avec papa.

Le garçon laissa passer quelques secondes en observant Sam remplir son panier de sacs de fruits et légumes, et finit par reprendre la parole.

\- On va se rendre sur les lieux des crimes et interroger les témoins dans l'après-midi. Si on a le temps, on va parler aux proches des victimes même si je pense que ça ne va pas nous servir à grand chose.

\- C'est clair. Les victimes sont la majorité du temps prises au hasard., je ne pense pas que ça aboutisse non plus.

\- Mmh... Mais tu sais comment est papa. Il veut qu'on suive le protocole pour n'importe quelle affaire et c'est lui l'expert.

Sam comprit parfaitement au ton de Dean que celui-ci n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ça, et il l'observa le temps de quelques secondes à son tour en souriant en coin. C'était vrai que le rebelle désigné de la famille était Sam, mais Dean avait quand même quelques idées à lui qui ne suivaient pas celles de leur père – et ouais, il ne fallait pas croire que l'aîné de la fratrie était le parfait petit mouton de John Winchester. Alors bien sûr, il se taisait et faisait comme leur géniteur le désirait (ouais, cette fois comme un parfait petit mouton), mais il avait des idées et Sam était sûr qu'il pourrait s'en sortir largement mieux tout seul. C'était super frustrant de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'on ressentait ou de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait envie de faire, alors Sam prononça sa phrase sur le ton de l'évidence en haussant des épaules, comme si Dean était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- T'as 19 ans, tu pourrais très bien chasser tout seul. T'es assez grand et dégourdi à ce que je sache.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Perso, j'ai hâte de me barrer.

\- Parce que papa est un chasseur exemplaire. Et toi t'es un idiot.

Alors là, Sam ne comprenait absolument pas où son frère voulait en venir par cette phrase. En effet, John Winchester était le chasseur par excellence, mais en quoi ça empêchait Dean de partir ? Le garçon avait appris tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre de leur père, ça ne servait donc plus à rien pour lui de rester à ses côtés. Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment et laissa complètement passer le fait que son frère venait de le traiter d'idiot. Il avait l'habitude et savait ce que Dean pensait de ses rêves d'ailleurs. Il fronça des sourcils légèrement avec sa tomate à la main, et répondit suspicieusement :

\- Ouais, justement, il a pas besoin de toi et toi t'as pas besoin de lui... J'te suis pas là, désolé.

\- Si j'ai besoin de lui. Sam, tu sais que la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie, il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare. Papa et moi sommes les seules personnes sur qui tu pourras jamais compter alors c'est pas le moment de penser qu'on partira chacun de notre côté un jour ou l'autre.

\- Et tu vas me sortir un petit "l'union fait la force" avec ça ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et Sam haussa des épaules en remarquant l'agacement de son aîné. C'était pas de sa faute si son frère vouait un véritable culte à leur père au point d'être condamné à chasser à jamais avec lui et son humeur horrible. Sam se déplaça alors vers la balance pour ses fruits et légumes, et commença la pesé de chacun soigneusement en tirant un peu sur le sac pour que la masse soit moins importante et donc le prix plus bas. Fallait pas abuser, pas beaucoup de monde ne voulait jouer avec lui au poker dans les bars, ce qui voulait dire que son argent ne tombait pas du ciel et qu'il devait faire attention avec.

\- Morveux. Aller, fini de cultiver ton potager, je t'attends devant.

Sam sentit ensuite une main se glisser sur ses fesses, et il poussa un petit cri outré en se retournant et en tentant de donner un coup à son frère qui l'esquiva avec facilité. Ça aussi c'était nouveau ? Non mais il y avait des limites quand même, Dean ne pouvait pas tout se permettre, c'était _super_ gênant. On ne pouvait pas se toucher le cul, bordel de merde ! Le visage de Sam redevint rouge alors qu'il se retint d'hurler contre son frère qu'il le lui paierait, et finit rapidement de peser sa bouffe pour se rendre à la petite caisse tenue par une femme toute mignonne. Sam fit un sourire en coin en arrivant, plus que gêné par la scène dont elle venait certainement d'être témoin, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de passer ses articles sous son scanner en regardant distraitement la télé au-dessus de leurs têtes. En se concentrant un peu, le plus jeune des Winchester comprit qu'on parlait des meurtres récents et il fit mine de rien, alors qu'il se demandait déjà comment ils allaient faire pour venir à bout d'une meute entière de loup-garou. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça, Sam ne savait même pas si ces bêtes pouvaient avoir des stratégies ou fonctionnaient simplement comme des Omégas, la bestialité avant tout. Etaient-ils tous à égalité ou avaient-ils un Alpha ? Puis, pourquoi se mettre en meute alors qu'un loup-garou était une créature solitaire, malgré ce que les histoires d'aujourd'hui pouvaient bien faire croire ? Il n'en savait rien, il devrait se renseigner.

Au moment de payer, Sam tâtonna la poche arrière de son jeans pour attraper son porte-monnaie, et fronça ses sourcils de surprise en sentant un billet dans sa poche (en plus de son porte-monnaie, évidemment). Il le sortit alors, l'observa une petite seconde pour remarquer qu'Ulysses Grant était la personnalité dessus et le garçon écarquilla ses yeux alors que la caissière encaissait déjà le tout. 50$. Comment c'était... Ok, il avait compris. Son frère ne lui avait pas touché le cul, il avait mis les courses de Sam à ses frais en faisant passer ça pour une taquinerie. C'était... Sympa de sa part. Sam ne s'y était pas attendu.

La caissière lui rendit alors la monnaie et après l'avoir remerciée, Sam attrapa son carton et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour retrouver son frère qui lisait un magasine qu'il avait certainement du voler dans le magasin. Dean ne lui adressa même pas un regard alors qu'il se plaçait à ses côtés, et Sam posa son carton à ses pieds tout en demandant d'une voix amusée à son frère :

\- Tu pensais que 50$ passeraient inaperçus toi ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais ta gueule parce que je suis en pleine lecture.

Sam n'eut même pas besoin de regarder la couverture pour deviner la nature de cette revue. Du porno, évidemment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère aurait volé autrement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire par la suite, se contentant de réprimer un sourire amusé qui lui aurait valu un coup de la part de Dean, et attendit simplement que son père daigne se montrer pour qu'ils puissent enfin se rendre au motel et commencer à enquêter. Il était vraiment curieux par rapport à toute cette histoire de meute et avait hâte de se mettre à ses recherches.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé._**

 ** _Laissez-moi une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_**

 ** _Love x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Et me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette mini-fic. J'espère encore une fois que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

\- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise Sam ?

Le jeune garçon observait son père en silence, les poings serrés sous la table, la bouche pincée pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Sa mâchoire était contractée et son regard noir, tout dans son attitude indiquait que Sam tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ça commençait par sa respiration qu'il essayait de réguler, ses tremblements qu'il réussissait à dissimuler et son envie de meurtre qu'il tentait de maîtriser – bien que cette partie-là soit extrêmement compliqué alors que son géniteur continuait à se déchaîner sur lui et ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Son père avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer et il avait toujours eu le don d'agacer son père, c'était bien connu, mais là ils faisaient fort dans la puérilité et Sam essayait de se calmer pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante qui ferait qu'il s'en prendrait une pour réponse.

La cause de tout ça ? Une connerie encore, et son père était parti en quart de tour. N'importe quelle occasion était bonne pour prendre la tête à Sam de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Des questions. Sam avait juste posé quelques questions sur l'affaire au retour de sa famille au motel – ce qui était tout à fait normal étant donné qu'il était aussi sur cette chasse – et une réponse glaciale lui était parvenue alors que Dean s'apprêtait à lui répondre le plus normalement du monde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait vraiment agacé son père qui avait commencé à lui sortir un "Tu poses toujours trop de questions inutiles" et le magnifique et inévitable "Et si tu te bougeais le cul au lieu de rester là à ne rien foutre ?" Les retrouvailles en famille étaient toujours un véritable bonheur et Sam en savourait chaque instant.

D'accord, parfois il cherchait un peu les ennuies pour faire réagir son père et le rendre furieux... Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-ci. Il avait simplement demandé les informations de base pour pouvoir avancer dans ses recherches et aider tout le monde, il avait agit le plus normalement du monde. Si son père prenait ça pour de l'insolence et de l'oisiveté, il ne pouvait clairement plus rien faire pour lui, il était juste idiot !

\- C'est bon, j'ai saisi. Lâche moi maintenant.

\- Et tu oses me répondre en plus de ça ?

\- Et bien, c'est comme ça que la communication fonctionne alors...

Sam pensait avoir signé son arrêt de mort en disant ça, mais son père se contenta de lui lancer un regard plus que noir avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre dans le but de retourner dans la sienne (parce qu'encore heureux, Sam ne partagerait sa chambre qu'avec Dean pour cette chasse). Tout ça en le traitant de "p'tit merdeux incapable" dans sa barbe que ses deux fils distinguèrent sans le moindre problème. Ah, pour une fois que John avait une réaction d'adulte et se barrait au lieu de crier, Sam était plus qu'impressionné. Il ne pensait pas son père aussi responsable.

La porte claqua. Sam entendit Dean soupirer.

Rageusement, le cadet de la fratrie Winchester frappa violemment sur la table et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en s'empêchant toujours d'hurler. Une seule envie : balancer un objet lourd sur le crâne de son père pour le lui exploser. Il avait bien fait de quitter la chambre, si ça n'avait pas été le cas il aurait été victime d'un parenticide particulièrement violent.

Sam était énervé, terriblement énervé. Il avait l'habitude des disputes avec son père, c'était une chose courante dans sa vie et il ne se morfondait pas pour autant sur son sort, mais il détestait quand c'était injustifié et c'était le cas ici.

\- Putain, il me rend dingue.

\- Je sais. Excuse-le, il a passé une longue journée.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa "longue journée".

\- On n'a absolument rien trouvé sur les lieux des crimes et on n'a pas pu interroger qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, personne n'était là. C'est seulement après qu'on a appris qu'ils étaient tous à une sorte de messe en l'honneur des victimes, à deux heures de route d'ici. La seule personne qu'on a croisé était un espèce de flic gras qui postillonnait sur papa, un gars vraiment stupide qui ne savait strictement rien. Nous attendons leur retour demain pour pouvoir avancer l'enquête, mais en attendant on n'a rien et c'est ça qui le met en rogne.

\- Donc il vient naturellement me faire chier pour défouler ses nerfs, c'est ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Dean de ne rien répondre cette fois-ci, sachant pertinemment que Sam avait raison sur ce point – ou du moins, c'est comme ça que Sam interpréta son silence. Le plus jeune inspira longuement pour tenter de reprendre contenance, et finit par se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt sous le coup de la colère.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand nerveux, toutes les personnages connaissant Sam Winchester pourraient le dire. Il était même une personne extrêmement patiente quand il le fallait, allant même jusqu'à raisonner les autres pour que tout le monde puisse garder son calme dans les moments les plus critiques. Mais quand on le faisait chier pour rien, alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien demandé... Le sentiment d'injustice était si grand qu'il aurait pu éclater la tête de son père contre le mur sans aucun remord. Repeindre les murs en rouge lui semblait une extrême bonne idée quand ça arrivait.

Mais c'était toujours comme ça de toute façon, quand son père était frustré c'était à Sam qu'il s'en prenait. Jamais à Dean, jamais à un inconnu, toujours à Sam. Il avait apparemment une bonne tête pour ça et Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Des bonnes notes quand il allait à l'école, des chasses exemplaires et un comportement serviable quand son père était fatigué ne suffisaient apparemment pas à lui donner un autre rang que celui de la grosse victime de service.

Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'indigner. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose pour pouvoir se calmer.

\- Tu as pris des photos ?

Sa propre question le surprit, mais il trouvait qu'au final elle n'était pas si mal que ça pour se changer les idées. La chasse, c'était l'échappatoire des Winchester n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ça, il fallait bien qu'il profite des quelques avantages que cette vie complètement bordélique possédait. Puis, il avait réellement besoin de photos étant donné que son père n'avait absolument pas coopéré avec lui ce soir.

C'était un truc que Dean faisait quand Sam ne pouvait pas se rendre sur les scènes de crime – ce qui était le cas la majorité du temps d'ailleurs, un garçon de 15 n'avait rien à faire sur les lieux d'un meurtre – alors il prenait des photos. C'était souvent de mauvaise qualité et un peu flou étant donné qu'il devait le faire rapidement et en toute discrétion, mais c'était simplement pour donner une petite idée à Sam de ce dont sa famille lui parlait (quand elle le faisait).

Pour seule réponse, Dean fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit quelques photos qu'il tendit ensuite à Sam. C'était fréquent ça aussi, Dean utilisait souvent les imprimantes à l'accueil des motels pour pouvoir mettre sur papier ce qu'il prenait en photo avant de les montrer à Sam, trouvant que c'était plus agréable à observer que sur un petit écran d'appareil photo. Sam prit alors les photos entre ses doigts et arqua un sourcil après seulement quelques secondes d'observation. Il y avait un truc bizarre mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la nature, ce qui était vraiment perturbant pour lui qui aimait avoir des réponses immédiatement. Il coinça sa lippe inférieure entre ses dents, continua son analyse le temps de quelques secondes et finit par dire ce qui le dérangeait à Dean qui l'avait observé durant tout ce temps en silence.

\- Il y a un truc bizarre...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La réaction de Dean ne se fit pas attendre, surprenant grandement Sam par la même occasion. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule en plaçant sa main distraitement sur son omoplate, entourant alors ses épaules de son bras, et observa les photos que Sam avait placé les unes à côté des autres pour pouvoir les analyser correctement. Sam tourna son regard étonné vers Dean, qui avait les sourcils froncés alors qu'il tentait de comprendre où son petit frère voulait en venir, et ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire amusé à cette vue pour le moins surprenante. Depuis quand l'aîné s'intéressait à cette partie des affaires ?

Les rôles étaient complètement inversés en ce moment-même : Dean réfléchissait et se concentrait sur ce qu'il voyait alors que le plus jeune essayait de contenir ses remarques qu'il saurait mal reçues. Pas des trucs bien méchants, juste une petite phrase de vengeance sur le fait qu'il avait l'air réellement gay à le tenir ainsi, ou alors une réflexion sur sa soudaine envie de travailler, de participer à ce que Sam faisait au quotidien alors qu'il n'en avait habituellement rien à faire de tout ça. Au fait que normalement, Dean aurait fait une simple et fausse moue étonnée et serait parti sur son lit à la suite de sa déclaration en attendant que Sam trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais la flemme eut raison de son frère et Dean abandonna au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, laissant Sam se démerder seul comme il le faisait si bien habituellement. Bien qu'il semblait avoir de la volonté ce soir, il ne fallait rien abuser non plus et cela fit beaucoup rire Sam, qui ne reconnaissait que trop bien son frère par là. Dean lui tapota l'épaule (non, en réalité il la lui caressa plus qu'autre chose mais Sam n'y fit pas réellement attention) et lui dit simplement qu'il se rendait à la douche en quittant la pièce.

\- Quel idiot celui-là, marmonna Sam en souriant toujours.

Décidant de reprendre un peu son sérieux et de commencer réellement le travail, Sam se concentra de nouveau sur les photos se trouvant devant lui et effleura le papier sans but précis, retraçant chaque courbe distraitement de la pulpe de ses doigts. Le fait que ces clichés ne soient pas normaux lui sautait aux yeux, mais c'était une chose tellement énorme qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le problème. C'était réellement frustrant. Il plaça alors toutes les photos les unes à côté des autres, ne cessant de les détailler un peu plus chaque fois, mais rien ne venait et il finit par s'appuyer lâchement contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant longuement.

Puis Sam eut une idée qui lui paraissait désormais évidente. Ils avaient déjà eu deux affaires avec des loup-garou dans le passé et Dean avait à chaque fois pris des photos de ce style pour un Sam encore plus petit qu'aujourd'hui. Comme le plus jeune gardait un "rapport" de chaque enquête dans un porte-document avec ces photos-ci à l'intérieur, il n'avait plus qu'à comparer les anciens clichés aux nouveaux et tout se remettrait en place dans sa tête. Sans plus réfléchir, le garçon attrapa ce porte-document qu'il foutait toujours en-dessous de ses nombreux lits, et l'ouvrit avant de fouiller dans la section "L". Loup-garou, il avait trouvé. Il avait maintenant tout ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'empressa de poser les anciennes photos à côté des nouvelles et une vue d'ensemble lui permit de trouver instantanément ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec ces scènes de crime.

Tout était beaucoup trop propre. Aucune éclaboussure sur les murs, aucune autre trace que celle du corps sur le sol, rien. Sur chacun des dix clichés, on aurait dit que quelqu'un était passé derrière et avait absolument tout nettoyé derrière lui.

Il s'agissait alors soit d'un parfait maniaque complètement taré, soit d'une chose ayant déplacé le corps après l'avoir tué. Hors, aucune de ces deux choses n'était un comportement de loup-garou. Un loup se fichait pas mal de la propreté, au contraire, il aimait la bestialité et l'odeur du sang frais partout autour de lui. Il aimait qu'on sache que c'était lui qui avait tué la personne, il n'y avait aucune raison pour revenir nettoyer après le meurtre. Pour la théorie du déplacement de corps, ça ne tenait pas plus la route. Lorsqu'un loup-garou avait le cœur de sa victime, il se contentait de partir vite afin de pouvoir le savourer tranquillement en se fichant complètement de l'état ou de l'endroit où sa victime pouvait se trouver. Le loup domine l'homme durant les transformations, et déplacer un corps n'était pas un instinct animal mais bien un agissement humain.

\- DEAAAAN !

Il entendit l'eau s'éteindre d'un coup et des pas précipités dans la salle de bain suite à son cri. Ah, merde, il avait peut-être alarmé son grand frère en l'appelant ainsi... Pourquoi partait-il toujours au quart de tour, lui aussi ? Ils étaient en parfaite sécurité dans cette chambre, ils avaient mis toutes les protections nécessaires et Sam savait se défendre contre à peu près toutes les créatures de la création. Il le vit débouler seulement quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre, une serviette maladroitement mise autour de la taille, un air paniqué mal dissimulé sur ses traits, du savon encore sur son torse, et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en le voyant ainsi. Bon. Il allait se faire frapper. Oui, il allait se faire frapper ! Il esquiva au dernier millième de seconde la télécommande qui avait servi de projectile à Dean, et Sam leva les mains en signe de paix pour que son frère se déride un peu.

\- Wow, doucement ! J'ai du nouveau sur l'enquête, c'est pas le moment de m'assommer !

Après s'être assuré que son frère n'avait plus rien à lui lancer dans les mains, Sam montra deux des photographies sur la table et Dean le traita de "pauvre crétin inconscient" avant de s'intéresser aux clichés que Sam lui montrait. Il se rapprocha alors de lui en tenant fermement sa serviette sur sa taille, un air concentré sur le visage, et Sam se surprit à le détailler inconsciemment avec un petit sourire accroché sur son visage. Il avait encore du savon sur son torse, des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses pectoraux et il avait des putains d'abdos que Sam enviait sincèrement. Et ses bras, sans déconner, on pouvait voir leur puissance à l'œil nu. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de l'imaginer entrain de soulever des poids ou de se battre contre un démon en voyant tout ça, l'image venait même instantanément et c'était clairement pas dégoûtant. Puis, depuis quand les cheveux mouillés allaient bien à quelqu'un ? Sam ressemblait à un petit chien quand il sortait de la douche, alors que Dean aurait pu poser pour un magazine porno sans même tenter d'être sexy. Surtout qu'il paraissait brun avec les cheveux mouillés, ce qui contrastait pas mal avec la couleur de ses yeux et c'était vraiment sexy.

Son frère ressemblait à une sculpture, une peinture, il n'en savait rien mais en tout cas c'était de l'art. Même les cicatrices qu'il pouvait avoir ne gâchaient rien à la perfection de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, ça donnait au contraire un côté virile qui fit rougir violemment Sam.

En faite, absolument tout chez son frère faisait rougir Sam.

Il trouvait Dean beau mec, incroyablement beau mec et il ne comprenait pas que ça le frappe juste maintenant. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était canon, Sam le savait étant donné que Dean passait la plupart de ses soirées à draguer des filles plutôt réceptives, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le remarquer de ses propres yeux. Genre, c'était plus une vérité générale qu'une véritable conscience, mais là... Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était tout... chamboulé par ce qu'il voyait. Il avait envie de passer et de repasser sa main sur ce corps masculin inlassablement.

Ça lui paraissait complètement dingue mais il arrivait à se rassurer en se disant que c'était une simple constatation. Une constatation d'un garçon parlant de son grand frère, rien de bien méchant en soit. Il n'était absolument pas attiré par un corps de mec en ce moment même... Après tout, on n'était pas obligé d'être gay pour trouver son frère canon n'est-ce pas ? C'était de la simple admiration. Ouais, juste de l'admiration.

Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas gay, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort autrement...

Heureusement que Dean était plongé dans les photos devant lui, auquel cas il aurait immédiatement remarqué l'état de Sam et l'aurait plus que charrié par rapport à ça.

Dean attrapa deux photos de différentes années de sa main libre, et murmura "Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ?" avec les yeux ronds. Ah, Sam voyait que l'esprit de son frère avait suivi le siens et qu'il avait également compris ce qu'il se passait avec cette affaire. Le plus jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se calmer, et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Ce n'est de toute évidence pas un loup-garou ou une meute, ce qui est plutôt rassurant. En revanche, ça nous fait revenir à la case départ. Qu'est ce qu'on combat ?

Dean reposa les photos et lui répondit en le fixant. Il ne rougissait plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On sait déjà que la chose se base sur un cycle. Même si c'est le banal cycle lunaire, ça reste un cycle quand même. On peut donc penser à une sorte de rituel, des sacrifices pour une divinité.

Haussement d'épaules de la part de Sam. Oui, c'était ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique également. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit en se levant de sa chaise.

\- J'irai me renseigner. À part le cœur arraché, rien n'a été relaté dans les journaux ?

\- Non, mais on va voir les corps demain avec papa. On fera attention à chaque détail et je prendrai une photo si je peux.

Sam acquiesça alors en faisant un petit sourire crispé, et se dirigea vers sa glacière dans le but de sortir une pomme dont il n'avait même pas envie. Il avait besoin de s'occuper aussi bien les mains que l'esprit, alors il commença à éplucher son fruit aisément avec un couteau de chasse tout en chantonnant un air d'Ozzy Osbourne qu'il avait récemment entendu lors d'un voyage dans l'Impala. Il ignora également parfaitement son frère, qui devait actuellement le regarder comme s'il sortait d'une toute autre dimension. Bah quoi ? Il avait pas une douche à finir lui ?

\- Sam ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ouais.

Et avant que son frère ne continue sur sa lancée, Sam reprit la parole pour changer une nouvelle fois de sujet et éviter un nouveau moment complètement gênant et gavant. Il devenait un professionnel dans le domaine depuis quelques jours décidément.

\- Tu devrais aller parler de tout ça à papa.

\- Je...

\- Mais après avoir fini ta douche, évidemment. Je te laisse un morceau de pomme si tu veux.

Dean l'observait désormais d'un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas son soudain renfermement et son manque de communication, et il continua de le regarder en croisant ses bras sur son torse nu – il avait eu le temps de faire un nœud pour que sa serviette tienne toute seule et Sam fut à peine surpris par sa déception. Sam tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ce comportement semblait plus inquiéter Dean qu'autre chose alors il détourna son regard et coupa d'un coup de couteau la pomme en deux. Il entendit son aîné soupirer et il ne fit mine de rien, coupant désormais les quartiers.

\- Ouais, ok. On fait comme ça, lui répondit Dean d'un air peu convaincu.

Mais Dean ne mangea pas la pomme que Sam avait laissé pour lui, préférant partir dans un club pour évacuer la frustration de la journée une fois sa douche finie et son père averti. Le snobage de Sam sur sa personne l'agaçait réellement, et le fait qu'il ne l'avait même pas retenu alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans une affaire avait fini à Dean de l'alerter. Il se passait réellement un truc avec Sam et l'aîné sentait qu'il avait besoin de cette soirée pour se détendre un peu et pouvoir se donner la force d'affronter les prochains jours. Mine de rien, il avait beaucoup à gérer – et par là il entendait la connerie de son père, la chasse, la connerie de son frère, la relation entre son frère et son père... Beaucoup de choses.

Il ne revint que très tôt le lendemain matin pour trouver un Sam endormi sur son ordinateur avec un stylo encore à la main, et Dean le porta doucement jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il puisse être installé confortablement et puisse continuer plus longuement sa nuit. Il resta quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux en silence, se contentant d'apprécier le contact qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais avec son petit frère, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain dans le but de se préparer pour la journée.

Sam était resté endormi tout le long et se réveilla seul dans sa chambre une heure après.

* * *

 **Et voilà, on avance petit à petit :)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. N'hésitez pas à m'en mettre car j'adore ça ! :P**

 **Love x**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey !_

 _Troisième chapitre qui arrive assez rapidement, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai carburé durant deux jours !_  
 _Tant mieux, on ne va pas s'en plaindre_

 _Bonne lecture :) **  
**_

* * *

Les Winchester avaient passé leur journée à interroger les gens qui étaient de retour de leur voyage commun, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas fini malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà 17 heures. Dieu merci, il s'agissait là de la dernière maison qu'ils avaient à inspecter et Dean appuyait désormais machinalement sur la sonnette tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit frère, qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici. Sam semblait plus que mal à l'aise et tirait maladivement sur sa veste de costume depuis maintenant quelques secondes, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : rentrer au motel et changer enfin de tenue. Si ce genre de vêtement allait à merveille à son frère ou son père, Sam avait plus l'impression d'être une bête de foire qu'un type à prendre au sérieux et ça l'embarrassait réellement. Il n'était vraiment pas crédible à ses yeux et refusait en général d'assister à cette partie des chasses pour cette raison, estimant que sa famille perdrait toute crédibilité s'il venait. À 15 ans, on n'était pas censé se faire passer pour un fils de flic qui reprenait le flambeau assez tôt, mais plutôt pour un petit caïd à la con portant des joggings et des baskets à longueur de temps – pas qu'il veuille porter des joggings dégueulasses pour s'intégrer dans des groupes de jeunes, que Dieu l'en préserve, mais ça aurait été déjà un peu plus normal que sa situation actuelle pour son âge.

Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre enfin, laissant apparaître un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Sam dans son encadrement. Le plus jeune des Winchester n'en fut pas étonné car après tout, il était au courant que sa présence ici n'avait pour but que de mettre James Clint en confiance pour que celui-ci puisse parler naturellement, sans se mettre la pression. Il comprenait parfaitement cette manipulation, Dean et John pouvaient être très intimidants dans le rôle du FBI et lui-même aurait été impressionné s'il avait été un adolescent normal. De ce fait, Sam avait accepté de faire l'interrogatoire à la place de son père ou Dean pour épargner un moment de pure torture à James.

\- Bonjour monsieur Clint, FBI. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions à propos de la m...

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Appelez-moi James, monsieur Clint c'est mon père.

Son père regarda James quelques instants en arquant un sourcil, et finit par ranger son insigne dans la poche interne de sa veste tout en pénétrant dans la maison lorsque le garçon les invita. Sam et Dean y entrèrent à leur tour, et la première chose que le plus jeune remarqua fut le manque d'objets aux murs ou sur les étagères. Depuis quand une déco était-elle aussi sobre ? Toutes les familles américaines possédaient au moins une photo pour illustrer la maison. Un cadre, des bougies, des plantes, il n'en savait rien, mais cette maison était de loin la plus froide qu'il n'avait jamais visité dans ce type de quartier et ce genre de constatation n'était jamais bon en général. Un regard vers Dean lui indiqua que lui aussi avait remarqué l'impersonnalité de cet endroit et il se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers son frère.

\- Votre mère n'est pas là ? Demanda son père.

\- Elle travaille, la maison ne se paie pas toute seule.

Sam esquissa un sourire amusé à la réflexion du garçon, mais garda le silence alors que son frère allait directement à l'essentiel.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions faire un petit tour dans la maison pendant que Sam vous posera des questions. C'est possible ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. La cuisine est là-bas, le bureau de mon père au fond du couloir et les chambres et salles d'eau sont à l'étage.

Dean remercia poliment le garçon d'un signe de tête alors que John avait déjà commencé à quitter le salon, faisant à peine attention aux autres garçons se trouvant avec lui. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'attitude de sauvage que son père arborait et toussota légèrement pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Il ne savait réellement plus où se mettre, il détestait quand son père faisait ça et avait envie de le secouer pour le faire devenir normal. Il avait clairement honte du comportement de son géniteur et même s'il en avait l'habitude, il n'arriverait jamais à trouver ça normal ou acceptable. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait plus se comporter en communauté et ça pouvait en devenir gênant, sincèrement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour faire ça ?

Sam sortit de ses pensées et observa le jeune homme tout en souriant.

\- Business familial, je participe comme je peux. L'équipe de mon père ne le supporte plus et il avait besoin d'aide pour interroger les gens aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dévoué.

Parler était ce qui mettait le plus les gens à l'aise, alors c'était ce que faisait Sam avec professionnalisme. On aurait pu qualifier ça de logorrhée verbale et ça ne ressemblait absolument pas au plus jeune des Winchester, qui aimait bien les silences reposants et les discussions simples et structurées en temps normaux, mais les effets escomptés étaient toujours présents durant ce type d'interrogatoire et il se fiait à cette technique qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Même si c'était pour dire des choses pas forcément intéressantes, il donnait un maximum d'informations sur lui pour que James se sente en confiance avec lui. Comme s'il avait un pote en face de lui et qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un interrogatoire.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je comprends pourquoi votre père se retrouve seul.

\- Ça ne me vexe pas, au contraire, ça fait du bien de rencontrer une personne qui ne le voit pas comme un exemple, la sagesse incarnée ou je ne sais pas quoi. Mais James ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pas de vouvoiement, on a sensiblement le même âge et je trouve ça vraiment bizarre.

\- Ouais, excuse-moi. C'est juste que le costume est un peu impressionnant...

\- J'ai pas choisi, c'est la procédure. Je trouve ça super désagréable mais au moins j'ai ma plaque, ajouta-t-il en pointant la poche interne de sa veste de costume, tout sourire.

\- C'est vachement cool ça, tes potes doivent trouver ça démentiel.

\- Ouais, mes anciens potes faisaient les cons avec. Mais comme on a déménagé ici il y a peu pour cette affaire, j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'être scolarisé et personne ne bave dessus pour le moment.

\- À part moi.

\- À part toi, oui.

Sam offrit un sourire au garçon en face de lui qui lui souriait également, et s'assit lorsque James montra les fauteuils pour l'y inviter. Le Winchester posa sa cheville sur son genou pour donner l'impression d'être plus qu'à l'aise, et commença à faire tourner sa montre autour de son poignet instinctivement et sans y faire réellement attention. Il déclina poliment lorsque James voulut lui offrir quelque chose à boire et commença enfin à poser ses questions, estimant qu'il avait assez mis le garçon à l'aise.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'attaquer directement comme ça, mais c'est la procédure et je n'ai pas le choix... ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr, fais ton boulot. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Un sourire de la part de Sam dans le but de mettre le garçon en confiance. Il obtint un sourire en retour, il pouvait se lancer.

\- Si ton père avait des ennemis pour commencer.

Sa question sembla amuser James, qui répondit avec un ton plus qu'ironique qui surprit Sam. Le cynisme dans la voix du garçon était tellement perceptible que personne n'aurait pu passer à côté, même s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Non, il était le parfait petit américain.

\- Sans déconner, il ne serait pas mort s'il l'était vraiment.

La franchise de Sam sembla surprendre James à son tour, qui ouvrit grand les yeux en le regardant longuement. À ce moment précis, le chasseur se demanda s'il avait bien fait de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement ou s'il avait vraiment déconné et était allé trop loin, mais après tout, James ne semblait pas réellement apprécier son père alors Sam ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait déranger... Il était complètement perdu là, si seulement le garçon en face de lui pouvait réagir !

Sam devait vraiment penser à s'entraîner pour les interrogatoires parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait foirer en disant ça. Et si James s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne voulait plus lui parler librement comme il le faisait jusque là ? Ils étaient si bien partis pourtant, Sam avait envie de s'exploser la tête contre le mur. Il entendait déjà son père lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un crétin et qu'on ne pouvait rien lui demander.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon se mit à rire et Sam fronça des sourcils sans faire attention. Ah, ce n'était peut-être pas si catastrophique que ça, bien que ce soit réellement étonnant après ce qu'il ait osé dire.

\- Tu m'as dit que ça faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un parler de ton père comme toi tu pouvais le percevoir... Et bien c'est exactement pareil pour moi. Mon père était un connard de première caché derrière de faux-semblants et c'est cool de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de s'en rendre compte.

Donc il avait visé juste. _Bien joué Sammy, t'es brillant._ Sam fit un sourire en coin au garçon – qui lui le regardait fixement – et enchaîna directement :

\- Mon père et mon frère ont interrogé un flic hier, un certain Wilson il me semble. Il n'a apparemment pas arrêté de faire l'éloge de ton père, mais il me semble que t'es le mieux placé pour m'en parler alors... S'il te plaît.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- C'est la procédure, on doit réellement tout avoir en main pour avancer dans l'enquête.

James soupira longuement et se leva de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans la cuisine, certainement dans le but de s'isoler un peu pour pouvoir réflechir. Sam ne le suivit pas, décidant de laisser un peu d'intimité au garçon qui le méritait amplement après tout ça. Il se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de parler de toutes ces choses qu'il avait certainement enfoui depuis des années, alors il devait bien lui laisser un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place, ça ne devrait pas être bien long de toute façon. Et en effet, c'est seulement trois minutes plus tard que James revint avec deux bouteilles de Coca en mains, et même si Sam avait décliné l'offre un peu plus tôt il en prit une avec plaisir. Au final, se détendre un peu n'était pas si mal.

James prit place à côté de lui cette fois-ci et leurs jambes se touchaient désormais. Ça aurait pu passer pour un geste innocent, mais le léger sourire que le garçon arborait prouvait bien que ça ne l'était pas. En temps normaux, Sam aurait mis un maximum de distance entre ce garçon et lui pour préserver quand même un minimum de sa virilité et de sa dignité, mais là... Il était curieux. Il se posait de sérieuses questions depuis l'épisode "Dean sort de la douche" et il avait enfin l'occasion de vérifier deux trois petites choses. Sam observa quelques secondes le garçon à côté de lui qui lui souriait de façon amusée, et il ne put que répondre à son sourire en le détaillant un peu mieux, en le regardant avec un nouvel œil. Il était vachement mignon lui aussi mine de rien. Des cheveux noirs tombant en frange devant ses yeux en amande, des fossettes adorables lorsqu'il souriait, un air joyeux constamment sur son visage... Ouais, vraiment craquant.

\- James ? L'enquête.

\- Oh, pardon... Ouais, mon père était parfait, mais il a oublié de l'être avec ma mère et moi. Tout le monde le prenait pour un mari et un père exceptionnel, il réussissait à tromper tout le monde avec sa façade souriante mais il était pourri de l'intérieur. Vraiment.

Sam décida de jouer franc jeu étant donné que ça avait l'air de fonctionner pas mal avec le garçon.

\- Il vous a déjà frappé ?

Le garçon plissa du nez l'espace de quelques secondes et but une gorgée de sa boisson pour se donner du courage. Grâce à ces signaux et le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune décoration dans la maison, Sam connaissait déjà la réponse et ça le faisait profondément chier. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un père à côté de la plaque, mais John avait au moins le mérite de ne jamais l'avoir frappé. Peut-être quelques gifles et des coups perdus lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, mais ce n'était jamais rien de bien méchant dans le seul but de se défouler.

\- Ouais, ça se produisait parfois. C'est peut-être horrible ce que je vais dire, mais ce qui lui est arrivé... C'est le karma. Au moins on est tranquille maintenant.

\- C'est certain.

Sam posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de James, et ne fit aucun geste lorsque celle du garçon se posa sur la sienne presque instantannément. Il se contenta de sourire comme s'il gérait parfaitement la situation alors que ses émotions s'amusaient à faire des montagnes russes et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ou comment réagir. Une fille, c'était facile à gérer. Lui faire deux trois compliments, essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle aimait pour se trouver des points communs, faire le tombeur et être tactile... Mais un mec ? Il était censé faire quoi avec ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là-haut, d'ailleurs ?

C'était bizarre, mais c'était comme si James voulait lui rappeler que sa famille était en haut et qu'ils étaient seuls en bas, libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors soit Sam était réellement un obsédé et voyait des allusions partout, soit James lui faisait réellement des allusions et dans les deux cas, c'était nouveau pour Sam qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Le repousser ? Rentrer dans son jeu ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement il se posait des questions sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Et sa main qui était toujours sous celle du garçon...

\- Ils vérifient deux trois trucs pour être certains que ta mère et toi ne soyez pas impliqués dans le meurtre. Désolé, c'est la procédure, il est obligé.

\- Ah, d'accord. Je comprends. Mais... Tu sais que j'ai rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Mon discours pouvait prêter à confusion...

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On a déjà une idée du type de tueur et tu n'es clairement pas dans cette catégorie.

\- Sérieux, vous avez déjà une piste ?

\- Ouais sérieux, rit Sam. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler non plus, c'est...

\- ... la procédure, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard s'accrocha de nouveau à celui marron de son interlocuteur et Sam se sentit stupidement rougir. Merde alors, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Oui, c'est la procédure, répondit-il d'une voix qui paraissait bizarre à ses propres oreilles.

\- Tu sais Sam...

Mais un bruit dans les escaliers ramena les deux garçons sur Terre et Sam releva la tête pour constater que Dean les observait avec de grands yeux étonnés et ronds. Ça aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si catastrophique pour Sam, qui commença à paniquer d'un seul coup et qui récupéra sa main presque instantanément. Le cadet des Winchester s'éloigna considérablement de James rapidement, renversant quelques gouttes de Coca sur le parquet par la même occasion, et baissa la tête en espérant que son frère n'ait pas remarqué ses joues rouges. Ok, il était vraiment gêné désormais. Déjà qu'il était complètement perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire pour pouvoir brancher un mec, il fallait en plus que son frère se mette dans la partie et l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Non mais attends... Sammy ?

\- Par pitié, la ferme.

Par chance, il n'entendait pas les remarques sarcastiques de son père derrière ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore en haut et n'avait donc rien vu de tout ça. Mais putain, là il y avait un silence vraiment gênant où personne ne savait quoi dire et ça rendait Sam encore plus mal à l'aise. James semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre non plus, il était silencieux et fixait Sam et Dean à tour de rôle, et Dean... Dean semblait sous le choc. Comme si ça ne faisait pas des semaines qu'il le faisait chier avec ça ! Il devait être content maintenant, il pourrait l'emmerder encore plus !

\- Papa va bientôt redescendre, tu devrais te calmer. Va prendre l'air, on arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

Et c'est ce que Sam fit sans discuter plus, esquissant un simple sourire en coin plus que gêné à l'adresse de James pour le saluer. Ça le dérangeait de laisser le Coca qu''il avait renversé au sol, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver plus longtemps dans la même pièce que son frère et James alors il avait accepté avec plaisir cette proposition.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère le suive dehors et commence directement à lui prendre la tête. Une marge de dix minutes n'était pas possible ou quoi ?

\- Je rêve ou tu draguais ouvertement ce type ?

Sa défense ? Il allait tout nier en bloc, c'était simple.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Je rêve ou il te draguait aussi ?

\- Tu rêves, Dean.

\- Tu es gay. Mon frère est gay. J'avais raison depuis le départ. Mon frère baise des me...

\- Ferme-là, ton frère ne baise personne et surtout pas des mecs.

\- Tu es puceau en plus ?

\- Putain Dean !

Sam se retourna vers son frère avec une mine plus qu'agacée sur le visage, attendant que Dean dise une seule chose de plus pour exploser sa colère ou simplement lui envoyer un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales, mais le garçon se contenta de lui lancer le regard du "on continuera cette discussion plus tard" et de retourner dans la maison lorsque son père les appela. Sam resta à l'extérieur, décidant d'aller marcher un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. L'air dans une pièce ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lourd et faire un peu de marche était toujours une bonne chose quand ses méninges fonctionnaient trop.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'Impala et faisaient chacun le bilan de ce qu'ils avaient. En réalité, seuls Sam et son père parlaient, Dean semblait plongé dans ses pensées et personne n'aurait voulu le déranger dans ses songes : ça faisait du bien quand il se taisait. Il ne gérait apparemment pas la situation aussi bien que Sam, qui lui parlait avec son père d'une voix égale alors que son cœur ne cessait de battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

\- Pas de trace de souffre, de champ électromagnétique ou de sachet de sorcière, énonça John. Pas de grimoire d'invocation, aucune marque suspecte dans la maison, rien du tout. Ce type était clean à ce niveau là et on peut supprimer tous ces éléments de la piste.

\- Tu penses à une divinité du coup ?

\- C'est ce qui me paraît le plus logique. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- La victime frappait son fils et sa femme. Il se faisait passer pour un bon saint-Maritain alors qu'il était une véritable ordure, apparemment.

John acquiesça, prenant en compte ce que son fils venait de lui dire, et Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui était encore resté silencieux pour cet échange. Son père devait certainement prendre le silence de Dean pour de la docilité, mais Sam savait parfaitement que son frère réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt dans le salon de la famille Clint. Sam s'était attendu à ce qu'il en parle à John instantanément pour être honnête. Après tout, Dean était un parfait petit soldat qui suivait les traces de son père et qui lui vouait un culte par la même occasion, il aurait été logique que l'aîné vende la mèche n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et Sam était vraiment surpris. Ce n'était pas réellement le genre de Dean de réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Donc pour résumer, dit son père en le coupant dans ses pensées : on a trois prostitués, deux drogués, un père qui battait sa famille et quatre sdf...

Sam acquiesça à son tour.

\- Toutes les victimes ont une chose en commun au moins.

\- En effet : la misère, qu'elle soit d'esprit ou matérielle.

\- Je vais me baser là-dessus pour les recherches. Je pense avoir assez d'éléments pour trouver à quoi on a affaire, surtout si on se rabat sur les Dieux.

\- Parfait, simplement ne tarde pas trop. La pleine lune est dans trois jours et il ne faut pas avoir plus de victimes sur les bras, cette affaire est déjà une véritable tuerie.

Oui, Sam n'était pas idiot et le savait parfaitement, mais il ne releva pas pour ne pas causer d'histoire avec son père et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture et le fait que Dean ne le comble pas en mettant de la musique ou en parlant plus que nécessaire donnait un étrange sentiment à Sam, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la culpabilité. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il culpabilisait, c'était Dean qui en faisait toute une histoire après tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire et de se dire que c'était à cause de lui que son frère était comme ça actuellement. Sans rire, Dean ressemblait à un de ces adolescents dans les séries qui ne disaient rien et broyaient du noir.

La discussion en rentrant dans la chambre allait être vraiment drôle si ça continuait comme ça...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **L'enquête avance de plus en plus, Sam tente de nouvelles choses et se pose des questions... puis Dean qui découvre réellement les penchants de son petit frère xD On avance sur tous les plans de l'histoire et j'espère ne pas vous ennuyer**

 **Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleures ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Je ne mords pas :P**

 **On se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre les poulets *Charlie's voice***

 **Love x**


	4. Chapter 4

_4ème chapitre, encore merci pour vos adorables reviews les poulets, j'adore ça ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et l'air frais d'Evanston lui attaquait chaque parcelle de peau découverte, le faisant frissonner et claquer des dents à chaque nouvelle bourrasque. La main tenant sa bouteille de jus de pêche était glacée, son nez devait certainement être rouge et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, mais son apparence était la dernière préoccupation de Sam qui était assis ici dans le but de fuir ses problèmes – et par problème il entendait Dean, qui l'attendait de pieds fermes à l'intérieur de leur lieu de résidence. La fine et inutile veste sur son dos n'était même pas suffisante pour le convaincre de retourner dans sa chambre, alors il restait devant le motel à fixer le panneau publicitaire en face de lui qui faisait défiler chacune leur tour des pubs pour de la viande hachée, de la lingerie fine et un produit vaisselle qui était supposé faire des miracles contre la crasse. Génial.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sam ?

La voix de son père s'était élevé dans la nuit et le garçon tourna son buste pour pouvoir lui faire en face. Bien qu'il ne soit que 18h30, la nuit été tombée tôt à cause de l'hiver et ça faisait déjà une demi-heure que Sam était dans le noir complet. Sa vision avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la lune et il put discerner son père sans le moindre problème.

\- Je me repose, répondit-il simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Sam soupira. Bien évidemment, son père ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser tranquille le temps de quelques heures, il devait obligatoirement lui prendre la tête et lui rappeler à quel point c'était important qu'il agisse comme un parfait petit robot sans besoins humains. Qu'est ce que ça le saoulait. Il était certain que son père aurait préféré des machines de guerre capables d'avancer plus rapidement s'il avait eu le choix entre ça et ses enfants.

Dean pouvait supporter ce fait et faisait tout pour satisfaire leur père, pas lui.

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Des vies ont également besoin d'être sauvées, il faut se bouger.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse moi un peu de temps.

\- Remue-toi ou c'est moi qui vais t'obliger à le faire.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toi, des recherches ? Je prends ma soirée.

De toute évidence, la réflexion de Sam ne plu pas à John qui avança en quelques enjambées vers son fils pour le prendre par le col de sa chemise de costume qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré. Sam avait réellement essayé de rester tranquille et d'arranger le problème sans créer de problème en restant poli et tout le reste, mais quand son père avait une idée en tête il était quasiment impossible de discuter avec lui. Grâce à sa force bien développée avec les années de chasse, son père mit Sam sur pieds sans réels efforts et le fusilla du regard tout en le tirant vers l'entrée du motel. Ah oui, pour qu'il en arrive là il avait vraiment dû l'énerver. Sam ne broncha pas.

\- Maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ta fillette et tu retournes dans ta chambre pour trouver ce qui tue autant de monde. On a une dizaine de cadavres sur les bras, c'est un véritable massacre Sam rentre toi bien ça dans la tête. Je me fiche de ce qui te tracasse, on ne peut pas se permettre d'en avoir cinq de plus dans trois jours parce que monsieur prend sa soirée. On ne prend pas sa soirée quand on est un chasseur. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Quel autre choix s'offrait à Sam que celui d'hocher la tête ? Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir, il voulait simplement la tranquillité. Il avait déjà trop de choses à penser pour rajouter une dispute avec son père sur la liste de ses contrariétés. Même s'il était loin d'être d'accord avec la façon tyrannique et assez originale qu'employait John pour les former et les éduquer, il avait assez de maturité pour ne pas taper un scandale pour si peu et réussissait à se contenir un minimum. Son père était comme ça, il avait toujours eu ce caractère assez particulier, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il tentait de relativiser et se disant que John voulait simplement aider au mieux les gens et qu'il n'était pas le type le plus antipathique de l'histoire comme il le laissait prétendre.

De toute façon, la relativisation était le seul moyen pour ne pas que Sam se casse en bus pour aller retrouver Bobby chez lui et prendre congé de sa famille quelques temps.

Sam accepta avec une joie dissimulée la chaleur que pouvait offrir le motel : il ne se voilait pas la face, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était dans le noir et le froid hivernal et même s'il n'avait pas voulu partir de suite, son corps en aurait eu rapidement assez et il aurait fait un malaise ou il ne savait quoi.

Sam esquissa un mouvement de recul pour que son père le lâche enfin.

\- Je peux faire mes recherches dans ta chambre alors ? J'ai pas envie de voir Dean.

\- Je me fiche de vos histoires de gosses, tu vas avec ton frère. J'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

Faire des concessions était visiblement trop demander à son père, qui le laissa en plan devant les escaliers pour commencer à monter à l'étage. Non mais sans rire, quand lui avait besoin de tranquillité on avait l'impression qu'il tuait quelqu'un et quand c'était son père, il fallait juste accepter son sort et se taire sans faire d'histoires. C'était injuste. Sam soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à la réceptionniste qui le regardait également d'un œil compatissant. Le garçon fit un demi-sourire à son attention pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, et suivit les traces de son père pour accéder au deuxième étage, là où se trouvaient leurs chambres. "Bonne nuit Sam, salue ton frère de ma part" furent les derniers mots de John avant de pénétrer dans sa propre piaule, laissant le garçon agacé seul dans le couloir. Bon, visiblement Sam et Dean passeraient encore un repas à deux. Magnifique. Absolument ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Inspirant profondément tout en tournant la clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre, Sam commença à penser à la façon dont il détournerait l'attention de Dean une fois à l'intérieur. Il ne savait même pas si son grand frère voudrait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure chez James, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir et il devait s'attendre à tout de la part de son aîné. Sam pénétra dans la chambre discrètement, se demandant si son frère était à l'affût et l'attendait pour le confronter à leur situation actuelle, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un Dean en caleçon sur son lit, des cadavres de bierre au sol et un casque sur les oreilles. Le garçon l'avait visiblement attendu, mais il semblait désormais plongé dans ses pensées et ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque Sam passa devant lui pour accéder à la mini cuisine.

Parfait. Sam sortit de la glacière une salade, des tomates, du jambon et du fromage de chèvre, et s'appliqua à tout découper dans une assiette pour se faire sa salade composée. Il ne tenta même pas d'en faire une à Dean, qui, il le savait, ne la mangerait pas, et déposa l'assiette une fois son repas fait dans la glacière pour pouvoir le conserver le temps que l'heure du dîner arrive. Ils avaient une vie dépravée, mais Sam désirait quand même conserver un cycle à peu près normal.

Même s'il avait beaucoup traîné à préparer son repas, l'heure qui s'affichait désormais sur l'écran de son téléphone était n'était pas plus avancée et Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dedans et réfléchir à une chose à faire qui n'impliquait pas Dean.

Ah mais oui. Des recherches. Et en plus son père ne le ferait plus chier avec ça, c'était ton bénéf'.

De son sac, Sam sortit les deux bouquins qu'il possédait sur les Dieux et s'installa tranquillement sur son lit, tentant de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur son frère à côté de lui. Celui-ci dormait toujours en petit tenue et aimait se mettre "à l'aise" comme il le disait, Sam le savait, mais franchement... Il était attiré par lui comme par un aimant, Sam ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux.

Son aîné avait les joues légèrement rouges à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait avalé, une de ses mains était derrière sa tête et l'autre reposait paresseusement sur sa ventre, il bougeait inconsciemment la tête avec sa musique dans les oreilles et ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, comme s'il lui arrivait de passer la main dedans. Sa bouche entrouverte murmurait parfois quelques paroles et Sam se laissa envoûter par la vue de ces lèvres juste parfaites. Bon dieu, toutes les lèvres des mecs étaient aussi sexy ? Ou alors c'était juste son frère qui était particulièrement parfait sur tous les points ?

En bref, Sam hésitait entre qualifier son frère d'adorable ou de tout simplement à tomber. C'était vraiment bizarre, on aurait presque dit de l'adoration.

* * *

Les heures étaient passées et Sam n'avait strictement rien trouvé dans ses livres. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un Dieu Grecque ou Païen, ce qui réduisait les recherches qu'il devrait entreprendre demain à la bibliothèque une fois qu'il aurait accès à Internet. Entre temps, son frère avait eu le temps de se commander un hamburger et de le recevoir avec une grosse portion de frites d'une chaîne de restauration rapide qui livrait depuis peu, et de mettre la table pour qu'ils puissent dîner ensemble. Il avait même sorti l'assiette de Sam et lui avait servi la fin de son jus de pêche dans un verre en plastique. Décidément, Dean semblait vouloir faire les choses biens. Il avait même enfilé un débardeur pour l'occasion, Sam était impressionné par le nouveau savoir vivre de son frère.

* * *

\- Tu sais Sam, je te taquinais ces dernières semaines.

Sam releva la tête lorsque son frère brisa le silence qui s'était installé durant la quasi totalité de leur repas.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais réellement gay.

\- Je m'en fiche Dean, je ne le suis pas.

\- Dans tous les cas... Sache que ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "je ne le suis pas" ?

Même s'il faisait mine d'être agacé, ce que venait de déclarer son frère lui fit un énorme bien. Il avait été élevé dans la famille la plus misogyne du monde et même s'il n'était aucunement certain de son orientation sexuelle, il lui arrivait de songer à ce qu'ils pourraient penser si c'était vraiment le cas, s'il était vraiment gay. Alors évidemment, ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires dans le fond, mais Sam était réellement attaché à son frère et il ne savait pas comment il aurait géré un rejet de sa part.

Au moins maintenant, il était assuré que Dean ne lui en voudrait pas si son... intérêt venait à se confirmer. Cette constatation le débloqua quelque peu.

\- C'est bon, détends-toi.

\- Je suis détendu.

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu chez les Clint ou tu vas me sauter à la gorge ? Je veux bien me tromper, mais alors explique moi un minimum parce que je suis complètement perdu.

Sam commença à peser le pour et le contre, fixant son assiette et poussant un bout de tomate de long en large pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il était totalement figé par la demande de son frère. Peut-être que s'il était totalement honnête avec le garçon, celui-ci le sentirait et le lâcherait enfin sur son orientation sexuelle ? Dean pouvait bien se comporter quand on lui donnait toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout ?

\- C'est juste que... J'ai développé un petit intérêt et je voulais vérifier, c'est tout. Il faut pas s'emballer pour si peu. J'aime toujours les filles.

\- D'accord. Et alors ?

\- Et alors quoi ?

\- Bah ça a donné quoi ? T'as envie de revoir le fils Clint ?

\- Dean, je compte vraiment pas parler de ça avec toi. C'est déjà assez humiliant et dur comme ça.

\- C'est bon, fais pas l'adolescente. Je suis ton frère et t'as pas à avoir honte avec moi, regarde, je te raconte absolument toutes mes histoires.

\- Ouais, avec des filles.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais ok avec tout ça.

\- C'est pareil. Je sais plus où j'en suis.

\- C'est normal ça.

\- J'ai même pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'un truc pouvait déconner chez moi que je commence déjà à faire des expériences, j'sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond avec moi.

\- Ça, c'est un comportement typique des Winchester. Ne te formalise pas là-dessus, on est des fonceurs et c'est comme ça. On agit pour mieux comprendre.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite, décidant de prendre en compte et d'assimiler ce que venait de dire son frère, et mordilla un bout de jambon qui était planté à sa fourchette en restant plongé dans ses pensées. C'était vrai que son comportement n'était pas normal quand il y réfléchissait. Après tout, il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phase chez un adolescent et savait que c'était généralement une période difficile à passer, que tout se chamboulait pour lui. Il savait aussi que la personne mettait en général du temps pour pouvoir commencer à flirter ouvertement avec une autre personne du même sexe. Tout ça... ça n'avait pas eu lieu pour Sam.

La seule chose l'ayant dérangé quand il était avec James était le fait qu'il ne sache absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec un garçon. Il avait trouvé plus handicapant de ne pas savoir comment lui parler que de vouloir le faire dans un premier temps. Il n'avait pas non plus eu de grandes crises comportementales en se posant des questions sur sa sexualité, Sam avait juste fait un peu la gueule parce qu'il avait été surpris, mais rien de bien méchant qui aurait dû duré des semaines mais qui s'était étendu le temps d'une seule nuit pour lui.

En effet, qu'il soit un Winchester expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il ait complètement sauté ces étapes ou les ait traversé en accéléré. Il n'en savait rien dans le fond. Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles il se basait pour se comparer, c'étaient les expériences d'adolescents vivant en communauté. Des gens ayant des amis, une véritable famille, une conduite dictée par la société, un code pour entrer dans la normalité... Sam n'avait rien de tout ça. Il avait juste une famille un peu perchée, un père autoritaire et absolument aucune frontière entre la normalité et le bizarre dans la vie qu'il menait.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

\- J'ai vu un reportage une fois sur le coming-out des adolescents de nos jours, et il faut apparemment plus de deux jours pour s'en rendre compte et l'accepter, du moins à moitié. Je ne dois pas être normal.

\- Dis pas ça. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, Sam. Ça doit traîner depuis un bout de temps si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste que ça doit être plus violent maintenant et tu t'en rends compte pour cette raison. Regarde, l'autre pimbêche dont je ne connais même plus le nom, celle qui t'a servi de copine pendant un moment. Elle était très très loin d'être féminine et je pense que c'est son côté gars qui t'a attiré chez elle dans un premier lieu. Je me trompe ?

Sam réfléchit à nouveau. Voulait-il vraiment continuer à parler de ça ? Non, pas vraiment.

\- Désolé Dean, mais faut que j'accepte déjà moi-même tout ça avant de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que la deuxième voix dans ma tête.

\- La voix qui agite le drapeau de la gay pride en string multicolore, c'est ça ?

\- Ta gueule.

L'aîné éclata de rire et prit une autre bouchée de son hamburger tout en observant son petit frère faire une légère moue. Cette discussion semblait l'amuser au plus haut point mais d'un autre côté, et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, semblait réellement compter pour lui. Il avait l'air de prendre réellement à cœur ses responsabilités de grands frères et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça mit du baume au cœur de Sam qui s'empêchait actuellement d'aller faire un câlin à son aîné. Décidément, son frère serait toujours la personne la plus proche de lui et il en était heureux actuellement. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'on se rendait compte des personnes qu'on aurait toujours à nos côtés et Sam n'était pas peu fier d'avoir Dean Winchester avec lui. Croyant que la discussion était finie, Sam recommença à manger sa salade en silence. Mais ça, c'était avant que son frère ne se relance dans un beau discours ne lui ressemblant absolument pas.

\- Non, plus sérieusement, laisse toi le temps. Je veux bien que tu sois un Winchester et que pour toi, la seule façon d'affronter une chose est de te confronter directement au problème de la façon dont tu l'as fait avec James Clint, mais laisse toi le temps de respirer. D'après ce que tu m'as dit c'est vraiment récent, tu dois prendre le temps de remettre tes idées en place alors. Tout risque d'aller trop vite sinon et ça pourrait être une catastrophe, tu pourrais tout renier en bloc d'un seul coup et ne jamais parvenir à être heureux par la suite.

Sam se demanda de quel film son frère avait pu prendre la réplique pour sortir un truc aussi bien et intéressant, mais le fait que Dean ne regarde absolument pas ce genre de chose et que ça vienne directement de lui fit écarquiller les yeux du cadet. Dean l'impressionnera donc toujours ? Ça devait être la première fois qu'il avait une conversation avec cette partie si cool et attentive de son frère, autant en profiter.

\- J'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. C'est venu si subitement, je crois que j'ai légèrement paniqué et que je me suis jeté sur la première chose capable de m'aider pour comprendre un peu mieux.

\- Je sais, d'où le principe d'en parler pour se faire conseiller.

Sam n'avait bizarrement ressenti aucune honte à se livrer de la sorte à son frère, qui, il devait l'avouer, assurait pas mal en ce moment même. Son discours avait eu le don de l'apaiser et de lui faire comprendre que malgré l'éducation assez particulière qu'ils avaient reçu, sauter pieds joints dans un problème n'était pas toujours la solution. Il fallait parfois prendre le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire et c'était exactement ce que Sam comptait faire avec l'aide de son frère.

\- Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'être la dernière personne à être passé par un truc comme ça.

\- Détrompe-toi Sammy, j'ai eu une chose assez similaire.

\- Attends... Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es...

\- Non, je ne suis pas gay, loin de là même, mais tu sais comment je suis. C'est d'un autre point de vue que j'aborde la question on va dire.

\- Je te suis pas.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sam les avait toujours écarquillés, fixant le plus grand comme s'il était vêtu d'un costume de danse classique. Dean ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, le brun n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Dean Winchester, l'homme le plus sexiste et virile de la Terre, avait des tendances homosexuelles ! C'était une autre dimension !

\- Pour moi il n'est question que de cul.

\- Donc tu as couché avec des mecs.

\- Quelques fois. Un trou reste un trou.

\- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu viens de dire tu sais ?

\- Ouais, mais je m'en fiche parce que c'est exactement comme ça que sont les choses pour moi.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est... irréel.

\- Ouais, si tu veux Sam. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis là pour toi.

Au moins il avait son frère de son côté et la réaction de Sam semblait un peu l'amuser. Il fallait le comprendre aussi ! C'était tellement inespéré, presque trop beau pour être vrai. Même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement où son frère voulait en venir en disant que ce n'était que pour l'aspect sexuel, Dean avait réellement piqué la curiosité de son petit frère, et il engagea de nouveau la discussion pour parler un peu de l'expérience du jeune adulte. Pour la comprendre, au moins.

Il n'aurait pas cru que cette discussion tournerait de cette façon et il en était bien content.

\- Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

\- Au début ça n'a pas été vraiment évident, je ne couchais exclusivement qu'avec des filles et c'était impensable pour moi de regarder un autre garçon. En même temps, avec l'éducation que papa nous a donné, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Sam acquiesça en comprenant parfaitement où son frère voulait en venir, et but une gorgé de son jus de pêche.

\- Puis un soir il y a deux ans, j'ai rencontré un gars un peu plus vieux dans un pub et j'ai été tellement attiré par lui, c'était inexplicable. J'ai évidemment fait comme toi, j'ai foncé et il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé comme tu t'en doutes. Sauf qu'après j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. A me demander si j'étais gay, si j'avais réellement autant aimé que ça ou si c'était à cause de l'alcool. Bref, des questions quoi.

Son frère attrapa trois frites et les mit dans sa bouche lentement, passant ensuite sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour enlever le peu de sauce s'y étant déposée. Sam ne put s'empêcher de suivre la trajectoire d'un œil attentif.

\- Grâce à ça, je sais que je ne suis pas gay, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour un gars et je pense que je ne ressentirai jamais rien, mais quand je vois un type pas mal... J'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessins.

Le ton amusé de la dernière phrase prononcée ramena Sam à la réalité, qui fit un demi-sourire à son frère avant d'enfin lui répondre.

\- Donc en faite, tu es juste... attiré.

\- Un truc comme ça, si tu veux. Je sais reconnaître la beauté quand je la vois et je ne vais pas me priver parce que c'est une fille ou un mec. Aucune restriction et c'est ce qui est vraiment cool.

Sam tilta. C'était exactement sa situation, quand il y pensait. Il ne s'était jamais extasié sur l'intelligence ou la personnalité d'un quelconque garçon, n'avait jamais rien ressenti, il savait juste apprécier la beauté d'une personne quand il la voyait et en était plus ou moins attiré. La preuve, il n'avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons seulement peu après avoir eu ses premières expériences sexuelles avec des filles, on pouvait donc en conclure qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une attraction physique ou alors d'une curiosité due à la puberté. Le fait qu'il fantasme un peu sur Dean était la preuve de cette théorie qui l'arrangeait et le soulageait atrocement. Dean était le garçon le plus beau que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, c'était donc normal qu'il le trouve à tomber à la renverse. James était vraiment craquant et mignon également, ça avait donc été normal d'être intéressé un minimum. En plus il avait été une "proie" facile étant donné qu'il semblait extrêmement réceptif au charme de Sam également.

\- Oh mon dieu De, tu es génial.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je crois que mon cas est semblable au tien.

Dean pouffa un instant et essuya ses mains sales sur la serviette à l'effigie de la chaîne de restauration rapide, avalant finalement sa dernière bouchée. Il venait de finir son hamburger et observait maintenant son petit frère avec un sourire amusé, un léger sentiment de fierté transparaissant sur son visage malgré le fait qu'il tente de le cacher. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fierté mais il n'y fit pas réellement attention, trop occupé à sourire et mâcher sa tomate et son fromage tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tellement vite que son cerveau manqua des informations et cru bon de dire : "En plus, t'es vraiment beau donc je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai ressenti ça. "

Magnifique. Dean avait cessé tous ses mouvements et le fixait maintenant en fronçant des sourcils, ne semblant pas très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Sam recommença à réfléchir rapidement pour se sortir de cette merde, cherchant par-dessus tout un moyen de justifier ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il avait été bien trop explicite pour pouvoir jouer sur les mots et se sortir en faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas bien compris le degré de sa phrase ou juste faire croire à une blague.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La voix de Dean n'avait aucun accent de colère, juste de l'incompréhension.

\- Excuse, je voulais pas dire ça.

\- Explique moi.

\- Non.

\- Sam. Explique moi s'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que je suis celui qui t'a fait te poser des questions ?

\- Tu rêves.

Et avec cette réponse, Sam savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus coupable qu'en ce moment même.

\- C'est complètement dingue, j'espère que t'en as conscience.

\- Mais t'étais à moitié à poil aussi !

Bon, il avait peut-être craqué rapidement mais il était en plein stress actuellement. Il n'arrivait plus très bien à gérer ses émotions, qu'on l'en pardonne. Il avait lâché sa fourchette et s'était levé de sa chaise dans le but de ressortir de la chambre, mais Dean fut un peu plus rapide que lui et avait anticipé son mouvement pour lui attraper le bras et le faire rasseoir d'un mouvement. Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste vraiment sous le choc.

\- Sam, tu étais plus choqué par le fait d'être attiré par un mec que par ton propre frère ?

Ah, oui, les choses de cet angle là paraissaient véritablement tordues. Sam serra son poing sous la table pour ne pas craquer et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été attiré... Non.. C'est... Merde...

\- Respire et explique moi. On peut en parler.

\- Depuis quand tu te prends pour un psy comme ça ?

\- Je ne me prends pas pour un psy, abruti. Je suis ton frère, un adulte en plus de ça, je veux t'aider. Je suis la seule personne à qui tu peux parler.

\- Ah.. Euh.. Ouais. J'veux pas en parler.

\- Et pourtant tu vas le faire.

\- Bon, c'était une fois ou deux, c'est rien ça alors lâche moi !

\- Depuis quand fantasmer sur son frère c'est rien ? On va parler, que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- N'abusons rien, je ne fantasme pas sur toi. Enfin... Je sais pas, je te trouve canon c'est tout. Tout le monde a le droit de te trouver canon.

Dean ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que Sam se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, pensant à comment il pourrait se sortir de là, et il finit par reprendre la parole en piochant directement dans les mots de Dean pour s'extirper de cette situation vraiment horrible.

\- Comme tu dis, je sais apprécier la beauté quand je la vois. On s'en fou que tu sois mon frère ou pas, t'es canon et c'est tout. Te trouver beau ne veut pas dire que je veux coucher avec toi tu sais, cette constatation m'a juste permis de comprendre que je pouvais apprécier l'apparence d'un gars.

L'aîné rouvrit les yeux et observa son petit frère quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Il semblait être en plein dilemme à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme si il hésitait entre prendre la tête à Sam ou simplement le lâcher.

\- S'il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensées... ça devrait aller. Même si c'est quand même un peu dingue.

 _Yes !_ Il avait finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille.

\- Désolé Dean, je voulais pas que tu crois... J'ai mal présenté les choses. Ça prêtait à confusion. Désolé.

\- C'est bon. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, c'est tout.

Sam acquiesça doucement en regardant son frère pour clore la conversation, et se leva pour pouvoir débarrasser la table et vite se rendre dans son lit pour pouvoir lire un peu.

* * *

Le plus jeune des Winchester attrapa son sac à dos au pied de son lit et fit signe à Dean qu'il partait, ne recevant qu'une parfaite ignorance pour réponse. Bon, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et ne le regardait pas, tant pis. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis hier soir et Sam ne comptait pas faire le premier pas vers son frère, qui semblait en plein conflit intérieur et qui voulait sans doute qu'on lui fiche la paix. Le plus jeune ne comptait pas forcer la discussion. Sam haussa des épaules et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son père à la voiture, qui allait l'emmener à la bibliothèque la plus proche pour qu'il puisse accéder à un ordinateur.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et ils ne parlèrent pas non plus, laissant le disque de son père combler le silence de la voiture. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans cette famille à la fin ?

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, il salua son père qui était déjà prêt à repartir il ne savait où et prit place à un ordinateur reculé. Ouvrant un onglet privé, il prit son petit carnet où il avait listé toutes les choses sur lesquelles il pourrait se baser en attendant que la page charge, et commença par taper " **cycle lunaire Dieu** " sur la barre de recherches. Son résultat le plus convaincant fut Sîn, le Dieu de la lune dont l'histoire est née dans la Mésopotamie antique, mais aucun sacrifice ou but précis n'étant mentionnés, Sam passa rapidement à autre chose.

" **Mythologie lune** " pour la déesse Séléné. Pas plus de résultats pour cette divinité, elle ne s'est toujours contenté que d'enfanter et d'étendre sa "douce lumière sur la nuit noire". Il s'agissait en plus d'une déesse grecque et Sam avait épluché toutes les histoires hier soir déjà. Le garçon ferma la page internet.

La lune n'était visiblement qu'un hasard pour ce cycle. Ses recherches devaient se baser sur autre chose.

" **Dieu de la défense** " (car après tout, toutes les victimes pouvaient être vues comme des parasytes pour l'humanité alors ça restait une piste comme une autre). Il tomba sur une page intéressante sur Arès, mais ça ne collait pas tellement avec ce qu'ils avaient pour toutes ces victimes. Il s'agissait d'un Olympien, celui-ci ne se baserait pas sur un cycle pour faire son "nettoyage". Il était assez puissant pour faire des morts tous les jours et il y en aurait eu bien plus qu'une dizaine à cette échelle.

Et ce fut comme ça pendant près d'une heure avant qu'il ne trouve la réelle cause de tout ce carnage. Sam aimait faire des recherches dans les affaires, même s'il était sur de mauvaises pistes il apprenait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant et apprenait en même temps à mieux cibler ses recherches. Et puis honnêtement, il aimait bien utiliser Internet de manière générale. C'était largement mieux que de chercher pendant des heures dans des livres sans être sûr que la réponse soit dedans.

Il appela son père pour que celui-ci vienne le chercher juste avant de partir imprimer la page du site Internet qui contenait absolument tout sur le Dieu égyptien Oupouaout.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam !**

 **Désolée pour le temps de poste, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers jours (alors j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner). Ça compense ? *puppy eyes***

 **Il y aura définitivement plus de 5 chapitres à cette mini-fic, sans doute 7 :)**

 **Love x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello mes poulets !_

 _J'ai eu un léger problème avec mon ordinateur, ce qui m'a stoppé pendant trois jours dans l'écriture, mais maintenant que c'est réglé me voilà avec ce chap tout frais !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

L'Egypte ancienne ne lésinait pas sur les Dieux et Mythes plus originaux les uns que les autres, mais Sam avait réussi à tout démêler et ranger par catégories pour finalement trouver la perle rare permettant alors l'éclaircissement du mystère de leur affaire. Ça lui avait demandé quelques heures de sa journée ainsi que de l'acharnement, mais avoir la feuille imprimée entre ses doigts valait finalement tous ces petits sacrifices habituels qui, au final, ne l'avaient jamais tué. Elle signifiait que son travail sur cette affaire était terminé et qu'il pourrait s'adonner à d'autres activités un peu plus normales jusqu'au lendemain – le jour de la pleine lune et donc, de la fin de leur chasse.

La voiture arriva une vingtaine de minutes après son appel et Sam s'installa à l'arrière de celle-ci, saluant rapidement tout le monde de façon générale. Son frère, à sa grande surprise, était également présent dans la voiture et une tension flagrante émanait de lui, ce qui provoquait une ambiance vraiment désagréable pour tous. La tension été limite palpable et Sam se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Son aîné semblait visiblement persévérer dans son stupide mutisme de ce matin mais pas de soucis, ils allaient s'en accommoder.

John fit un signe de tête et prononça son prénom en guise de salutations alors que Dean ne prit même pas la peine de réagir à son entrée, fixant la route devant lui que son père venait de reprendre. Le silence suivant indiqua à Sam que son géniteur attendait qu'il lui relate ce qu'il avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque, et c'est ce que Sam fit sans plus attendre.

\- Nous faisons face au Dieu Egyptien Oupouaout, défenseur de la royauté. Son nom signifie "celui qui ouvre les chemins" si ça vous intéresse.

Le claquement de langue contre palais de John lui signifia que non, ça ne l'intéressait pas tellement. Personne ne voulait d'un peu de culture dans cette famille ? Incroyable.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est bon... C'est une divinité guerrière qui a conduit à la victoire les souverains de la Haute-Égypte et son but est de... vider les rangs afin de ne garder que les meilleurs soldats pour protéger la royauté. Les temps ayant changé, les Hommes sont devenus les soldats et Oupouaout semble vouloir protéger la richesse, qu'elle soit matérielle ou d'esprit. La richesse est visiblement ce qu'il a assimilé le plus facilement à la royauté, ce qui explique que des personnes pauvres ou minables mentalement parlant soient tuées.

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen de neutraliser cette chose ?

D'accord, autant parler dans le vide qu'il aurait certainement plus d'intérêt pour ce qu'il pouvait dire. Sans rire, il avait passé des heures là-dessus, son père aurait au moins pu avoir l'air reconnaissant ! Et son frère intéressé !

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus, ce n'était spécifié sur aucun site.

\- D'accord, on va essayer de deviner alors. Les origines de ce dieu ?

\- C'est un dieu-loup, ce qui explique d'ailleurs le fait qu'il y ait la caractéristique du coeur arraché chez les victimes. Il est iss...

\- Très bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, le coupa John en tournant dans une allée. Un loup meurt d'une balle en argent dans le coeur. Un Dieu d'un pieu en bois avec du sang au bout. Il suffit simplement de créer nos propres balles en bois, de les enrober d'argent mélangé à du sang de mort et ça nous fait la parfaite arme contre Oupouaout. Ça ne peut que marcher.

Au moins on ne pouvait pas nier... Son père savait de quoi il parlait. Parfois, il ne se rendait pas très bien compte du niveau de son père et se demandait souvent pourquoi tout le monde le vénèrait en le considérant comme un des meilleurs chasseurs du vingtième et vingt-et-unième siècle confondus, mais quand il avait ce genre de propos, Sam ne pouvait qu'être soufflé. Lui n'aurait jamais deviné qu'une composition de la sorte aurait pu tuer ce Dieu, il se serait contenté de chercher jusqu'à abandonner en ne trouvant rien et se reposer sur les autres chasseurs (ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait aujourd'hui, soit dit en passant). C'était peut-être ce dont parlait John quand il lui disait de prendre des initiatives... Oh, dans le fond il ne le saurait jamais.

\- Tu as une idée d'un des lieux pour la prochaine attaque ?

Sam sortit le plan d'Evanston qu'il avait également imprimé et gribouillé de croix, de ratures et de traits pour relire les points entre eux dans le but de trouver un quelconque schéma répétitif, et répondit distraitement tout en regardant de nouveau ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Et bien, Oupouaout aime la royauté donc en me basant sur ses besoins vitaux et matériaux ainsi que sur l'ordre temporel des attaques sur sa ligne de chasse, j'en ai déduis qu'il vit sur Sherman Avenue – mais ne sachant pas exactement où on ne peut évidemment pas aller l'attaquer là-bas. On pourrait alors se placer sur le quartier 'mal fréquenté' le plus proche de Sherman Avenue, mais un différent des deux autres attaques car ce ne sont pas les mêmes lieux à chaque fois. Je suppose qu'à ce moment là, on devra attendre qu'une vieille dame en fourrure vienne avec son épée en argent pour arracher des coeurs de prostitués.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau et un silence gênant s'installa de nouveau dans la voiture. Le sérieux de sa famille commençait sincèrement à l'agacer, il avait vraiment envie de retourner à l'hôtel même si ça signifiait devoir passer le reste de sa journée avec Dean, perdu dans un mutisme profond.

\- Le plus proche c'est l'Orrington Avenue. Va falloir que vous soyez là-bas demain soir. 

* * *

Il était vraiment dans une situation bizarre.

Alors bien sûr, il y avait bizarre, et _bizarre_. Il y avait le bizarre normal de leur vie quotidienne, le bizarre contenant vampires, loups-garou, polymorphes et wendigos, et l'autre _bizarre_ vraiment très _bizarre_. Celui qui se manifestait lorsque Dean Winchester faisait tomber des objets par maladresse (!) par exemple, ou avait l'air complètement paniqué lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Celui où l'aîné semblait complètement dépassé par la situation et totalement perdu dans sa propre vie. Celui où il était obligé de s'appuyer quelques secondes contre la table pour arrêter le tremblement flagrant de ses mains. Ouais, c'était vraiment bizarre et Sam ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient revenus au motel et ça faisait trois heures que l'aîné Winchester agissait comme une midinette apeurée.

Il se doutait que ça avait un lien avec ce qu'il avait pu dire hier soir à table et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord en disant que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple malentendu et Dean osait encore en être perturbé et le lui faire sentir ? Sam lui avait laissé toute la soirée d'hier et la journée pour y réfléchir, ne lui avait pas parlé et ne l'avait pas dérangé dans ses songes même quand il en avait eu très envie et son aîné le rendait encore mal à l'aise de son comportement ? Non, sans rire, ça l'agaçait. Les efforts devaient aller des deux côtés sinon ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Le garçon se rendait bien compte que ça pouvait être choquant pour Dean que son petit frère ait été attiré par lui, mais lui aussi avait été choqué hier soir ! Il ne fallait pas oublier la révélation du plus grand sur son ouverture sexuelle ! Il pouvait également jouer à ce jeu là et faire semblant de ne pas accepter la bisexualité de son grand frère au lit ! !

... Non, c'était même pas crédible. Il était étonné mais très loin d'être dégoûté, au contraire.

La bière que tenait Dean venait de tomber au sol et le garçon émit un cri de rage et de frustration alors que Sam le regardait de façon ennuyé, la tête appuyée contre sa main et le coude sur la table. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, ils devaient parler ou les deux deviendraient rapidement fous à cause de l'autre.

Sam se rapprocha de son frère pour l'aider à nettoyer toute la bière s'étant déversé au sol, mais un mouvement de recul de Dean le fit stopper tous mouvements. Ca n'avait pas été flagrant mais le geste avait quand même était là, Sam en était persuadé. Non, il rêvait là n'est-ce pas ? Son frère ne venait pas de _reculer_ alors que lui s'avançait quand même ? Sans déconner ? Ils en étaient à ce stade là ?

\- C'est bon maintenant, c'est quoi ton problème Dean ?

Ça y était, il était vraiment énervé. L'attitude de son frère l'agaçait et le blessait également.

\- J'ai pas de problème.

\- Ah oui ? C'est flagrant !

Il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient totalement inversés. Habituellement, c'était Dean qui lui posait des questions alors que lui faisait la gueule pour il ne savait trop quoi. Il était toujours celui à qui on soutirait les informations, pas l'inverse. Mais à cet instant précis, il se fichait bien de qui avait l'habitude de faire quoi : son frère mettait de la distance entre eux depuis hier soir et ça le rendait malade. Il n'aurait pas pensé réagir aussi violemment face au rejet de son frère mais ils y étaient et Sam ne savait absolument pas comment gérer.

\- Dégage Sam, tu me gaves.

\- Pas avant de savoir c'est quoi ton putain de problème avec moi. Tu recules quand je m'approche de toi ? Tu ne dis rien à partir du moment où je suis dans la même pièce que toi ? Tu deviens maladroit à ma proximité ? Wow, un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux de moi !

\- Je t'ai dit de DEGAGER !

Son frère avait hurlé de sa voix rauque ce dernier mot et le regardait d'une façon qui aurait fait faillir n'importe qui. Sauf que Sam n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était son frère, la personne la plus proche de Dean et donc était en quelque sorte immunisé face à ce moyen de pression.

\- Tu me frustres !

\- Ah oui je te frustre ?

Le ton de Dean était faussement doucereux. Clairement dangereux.

\- Ouais ! Ça me fait vraiment chier quand tu agis comme ça avec moi. On n'a fait que se disputer durant toute cette chasse et ça me gave, ça me frustre ! On ne pourra pas aller mieux si on ne fait pas des efforts chacun de notre côté !

\- Tu es celui qui me rejette la plupart du temps, c'est toi qui crée les problèmes, pas moi ! Tout est de ta seule faute !

\- Qui fait la gueule depuis hier ?

\- Tu m'as dit que t'étais attiré par moi espèce d'abruti, tu crois que je vais péter la forme après ça ?

\- On s'est mis d'accord hier soir sur le fait que ce n'était rien.

\- Il n'y avait pas de compromis, juste moi qui voulais arrêter d'en parler. Tu me crois stupide ? Je voulais juste m'éloigner un maximum de toi !

Sam écarquilla des yeux. Aïe. Ça faisait mal. Genre, vraiment mal.

\- Ah, ouais. Je suis tellement dégueulasse que le grand Dean Winchester ne veut pas être près de moi c'est ça ?

\- Tu as saisi le concept.

Le plus jeune allait le lâcher suite à ces mots. Vraiment, il avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air et d'aller gérer tout ce qu'il ressentait comme ça viendrait (certainement pleurer un bon coup, mais ça il ne le dirait bien évidemment pas) et laisser les tensions s'appaiser, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre en silence, il se retourna et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de son frère tout en parlant le doigt pointé vers lui. Il avait trop mal pour laisser passer ça, ça lui faisait trop peine. Il savait que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour son frère n'était pas normal, il le savait et s'était bien assez maudit pour ça tout seul, mais voir que son frère mettait de la distance entre eux... C'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter et il voulait le lui faire au moins savoir.

\- J'ai constamment besoin de toi espèce de con, t'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

\- De faire quoi exactement ?

\- De mettre de la distance entre nous ! Je peux pas le supporter... Nos moments tous les deux, nos crises de rire, lorsque l'on travaille en équipe... J'en ai besoin ! Même quand tu me fais chier pour savoir ce que j'ai alors que je ne veux pas parler, j'ai constamment besoin de tout ça, de toi !

\- Si tu crois que c'e...

\- T'es la seule chose stable dans ma vie, t'as pas le droit de me rejeter comme ça ! C'est injuste !

Sam était perdu, Sam avait peur de perdre son frère à cause de l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient. Il savait que Dean n'était pas rancunier, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait aller très loin quand il croyait dur comme fer à quelque chose

Et d'une pulsion qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, Sam attrapa la base du cou de son grand frère pour le rapprocher de lui afin de lui voler un baiser dont il avait vraiment besoin en ce moment-même. Il ne comprenait pas, son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti et tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était la sensation des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes et de son coeur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il avait ressenti tellement de frustration durant cette chasse ! Il avait tout remis en question, sa tête était sans dessus-dessous et le rejet de Dean lui avait fait perdre les pédales. Sam n'avait plus rien essayé de comprendre et avait voulu se rapprocher de Dean de la façon la plus basique qu'il connaissait pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un, soit un baiser. Le côté rationnel de son cerveau n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'alerter sur la connerie qu'il était entrain de faire.

Il avait toujours pensé que les lèvres de son frère auraient été abimées, peu agréables, voir carrément rapeuses, mais il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. C'était extrêmement doux et il adorait ça, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Dean, qui seulement deux secondes après (le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait) repoussa violemment Sam pour que celui-ci se détache.

Le cadet était sous le choc, tomber par terre l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il n'eut même pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'il commençait déjà à entendre les protestations de Dean, ses vociférations sur le fait qu'il soit dégueulasse et pas sain du tout. Les coups qui suivirent ne firent que l'enterrer un peu plus dans sa honte et stimuler son incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-il déconné à ce point ? Auparavant, juste avant ce baiser, son frère aurait pu lui pardonner avec un peu de temps et de la volonté de la part de Sam. Il avait maintenant absolument tout fichu en l'air. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière cette fois-ci.

Il avait mal et Dean semblait complètement perdre le contrôle de lui-même pour laisser extérioriser toute la rage qu'il ressentait contre lui. Il s'était penché sur Sam et lui donnait maintenant des coups de poing au visage, criant des paroles qui étaient incompréhensibles à l'oreille du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il avait déconné, le savait et comprenait que son frère ne trouve que ce moyen pour gérer le truc car lui aussi avait envie de se frapper. Mais de toute façon Dean était comme ça, la violence était comme une extension de lui-même, ça faisait juste étrange à Sam que ça se retourne contre lui. C'était la première fois.

Puis les coups s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques secondes et il sentit Dean se relever. Il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou s'il aurait voulu qu'il continue pour se punir justement.

\- Tu sais quoi Sam ? Je vais pas plus t'amocher maintenant, parce que t'es mon petit frère et que papa risquerait de m'en mettre une s'il te voyait plus abimé, mais avise toi seulement à reposer tes yeux sur moi que tu le regretteras. Je veux bien être ouvert, mais ne m'implique pas dans tes délires dégueulasses. L'inceste ? Putain, Sam, c'est nous qui avons déconné dans ton éducation ou c'est juste toi qui est complètement détraqué ?

Sam ne répliqua pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux au sol. La bouteille de bière était d'un seul coup extrêmement intéressante. Créée en Belgique ? Wow, elle venait de loin, ils avaient dû la payer cher !

Dean partit de la chambre et Sam resta quelques secondes encore au sol. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne savait plus rien, ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette chasse à Evanston était un véritable carnage et il enchaînait conneries sur conneries en finalisant avec la plus grosse connerie de tous les temps. S'il avait voulu se mettre son frère à dos à jamais, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire que sa performance de ce soir. Se relevant enfin, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts et se nettoyer un peu pour ne pas que ça paraisse plus grave que ça ne l'était vraiment. Il émit un petit gémissement en voyant l'état de son visage, et fouilla dans son sac de façon à trouver la trousse de secours qui s'avérait au final évidemment être avec son père. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Sa lèvre était gonflée, sa langue enflée (il se l'était mordu en recevant un coup dans la mâchoire), son oeil virait au violet, on pouvait déjà appercevoir un début d'ecchymose tout le long de sa joue gauche et son nez saignait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se soigner, il devait alors affronter son père.

Le garçon attrapa un coton et mit de l'eau dessus avant de mettre ça sous son nez saignant encore, et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre chez son père. Il toqua cinq fois dans le rythme qui signifiait que c'était lui et attendit quelques secondes avant que son père lui dise de rentrer. Il pénétra finalement dans la pièce et remarqua immédiatement que John était occupé à la création des balles et ne le regardait pas.

\- Où est la trousse de secours ?

\- Salle de bain. Ramène moi mon sac au passage, il y a du sang dedans.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme alla chercher ce qu'il avait à prendre dans la salle de bain et attrapa le sac de son père au passage, le lui posant à côté quand il revint sur ses pas. Il ne s'attarda même pas sur son visage lorsqu'il passa devant un miroir, sachant déjà que c'était pas beau. Il allait ressortir de la chambre en soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son géniteur lui poser la question tant redoutée par le plus jeune.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as au visage ?

Hein ? Comment il avait fait, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son travail !

\- J'me suis un peu embrouillé avec Dean.

\- Demande lui de venir, répondit-il d'un ton extrêmement glacial.

\- Je sais pas où il est, mais t'inquiète pas papa. C'est pas grave.

\- Bien sûr que c'est grave. Il n'a pas à te toucher.

\- Je l'ai mérité.

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en décider. Je suis le père, c'est moi qui dois donner les corrections quand c'est nécessaire, pas lui. Et surtout pas comme ça.

Sam soupira longuement. Son père allait passer un savon à Dean et celui-ci serait encore plus désagréable que précédemment avec lui. Non, franchement c'était pas nécessaire. Il était déjà assez dans la merde comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de passer pour une petite damoiselle en détresse qui allait tout raconter à son père pour que le vilain se fasse punir.

\- Papa...

\- Sam. Tais-toi et viens là.

Et son père se contenta de lui nettoyer et désinfecter son visage les dix minutes suivantes dans un silence de mort, lui disant encore une fois de lui envoyer Dean quand celui-ci rentrerait de son escapade à l'extérieur. 

* * *

**Hey ! Comment vous avez trouvé ça ?**

 **On ne frappe pas l'auteur, c'était une situation prévue depuis le début et obligatoire pour la suite aha. Je tiens juste à préciser que Dean va être encore infecte pendant un demi chapitre, après ça ira mieux ^^ Il faut juste qu'il s'adapte, c'est vrai que les avances de Sam peuvent paraitre tromblantes !**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire qu'après avoir fini mon plan pour cette mini-fic, celle-ci contiendra en définitif 7 chapitres + un épilogue. Tout est déjà prêt dans ma tête donc on ne touche plus à rien !**

 **Merci encore pour vos gentilles Reviews, vous êtes adorables et je vous aime fort :***

 **Love x**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ?_

 _Voici la suite de Be my hero, qui est malheureusement bientôt finie ! Mine de rien, j'adore écrire cette histoire et elle a vraiment tendance à me détendre. Je me prends vraiment pas la tête quand je l'écris, les phrases viennent comme telles et je ne vais pas les retravailler et c'est à peine si je me relis ... C'est vraiment un travail bonheur :P_

 _Bref, j'arrête mon blah blah complètement inutile et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture pour ce sixième chapitre !_

* * *

Le jour de la pleine lune était enfin arrivé. L'affaire touchait à sa fin, ils pourraient repartir demain. Sam avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire à cause de tout ce qui avait pu s'y passer et avait hâte de pouvoir enfin partir de cet endroit, ayant clairement l'impression d'étouffer ici.

Après tout, qui pouvait affirmer que la ville ne possédait pas une espèce de mauvaise aura rendant toutes le situations beaucoup plus compliquées et les disputes plus fréquentes ? Hein ? Qui pouvait l'affirmer ?

Bon dieu. Il devenait complètement taré.

Il était midi et Sam mangeait ses brocolis en soupirant longuement, piquant ses légumes avec lassitude en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Déjà que ces dernières 12h n'avaient pas été géniales pour lui, c'était de pire en pire.

Dean n'était pas rentré la veille et Sam était resté réveillé toute la nuit, fixant la porte avec anxiété en attendant que son frère daigne rentrer pour pouvoir au moins lui parler. Au fur et à mesure des heures et comme à sa détestable habitude, Sam avait commencé à s'inquiéter de l'absence de son frère et s'était fait du mauvais sang. Il savait pertinemment que Dean avait certainement dû passer sa soirée dans un bar ou chez une femme – ou un mec maintenant qu'il connaissait cette partie là de son frère –, mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette panique de prendre possession de lui à chaque fois. Des scénarios catastrophes se frayaient dans sa tête et c'était impossible de penser à autre chose de plus raisonnable, c'était comme ça et ça l'avait toujours été.

Sam savait que son grand frère n'était pas la personne la plus raisonnable quand il se sentait en danger ou qu'il était tout simplement énervé et son absence prolongée ne faisait que maintenir la peur du cadet quand ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.

En veillant, il avait longuement pensé à ce qu'il avait fait. À pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mis à part le détraquage mental qui expliquerait le fait qu'il se sente incroyablement et irrévocablement attiré par son frère, il n'avait strictement rien trouvé et c'était plus que frustrant. Il était même arrivé au point d'accuser Evanston d'avoir une aura maléfique qui créait absolument tous ses problèmes, le déculpabilisant un peu sur son rôle dans tout ce bordel. Complètement taré.

N'était-il pas censé être la tête pensante et la voix de la raison de leur famille ? Celui qui trouvait toujours ce qu'il se passait avant que quiconque n'ait pu émettre l'hypothèse ? C'était dingue et incroyablement ironique, mais il était tellement habitué à gérer les problèmes des autres que ses propres soucis devenaient insolvables.

Dean était rentré en debut de matinée et avait complètement ignoré Sam, qui s'était figé sur son lit et qui avait longuement observé les gestes flous de son frère encore légèrement bourré. La seule chose que Dean avait dite à Sam avait été "Arrête de me regarder" et ça avait eu l'effet d'un éléctrochoc sur le cadet, qui était allé vomir dans la salle de bain la totalité de ses tripes. Il n'avait su retenir son haut le coeur en sentant la tristesse l'envahir, et tout le stress qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit devait s'évacuer d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était un mélange d'un peu toutes les émotions qui avait rendu le jeune Winchester malade.

Le reste de la matinée avait été horrible et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour ça. Il avait tellement merdé sur ce coup là, il s'impressionnait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi fort et pensait que personne ne le pourrait jamais plus.

Il était maintenant midi et Sam observait sans un mot son père crier sur Dean pour l'accident d'hier soir, restant sagement assis sur sa chaise en grignotant distraitement le contenu de son assiette. Même s'il était bouleversé que son frère ait pété un câble au point de lever la main sur lui, Sam ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. C'était de sa faute et Dean avait répondu de l'unique manière dont il arrivait à se défendre dans une situation aussi critique. Sam l'avait cherché, en quelque sorte, même s'il aurait largement préféré une discussion pacifique.

\- Et de quel droit tu touches à ton frère ? Peu importe ce qu'il peut faire ou dire, je t'interdis de lever la main sur lui ! L'éducation c'est moi qui la donne, pas toi, et si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir en disant que ce n'était pas une question d'éducation pour ce cas-ci tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil !

Son père était réellement en colère et le faisait bien ressentir. Lui-aussi avait apparemment attendu Dean toute la nuit et Dieu seul savait à quel point le manque de sommeil pouvait gâcher l'humeur déjà peu joyeuse de John Winchester. En ce moment-même, il partait dans un discours moralisateur prononcé dans le but de faire entendre raison à son fils aîné mais les trois personnes dans la pièce savaient pertinemment que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Dean était une tête brûlée quand il en avait envie, et s'il était arrivé au point de tabasser son frère c'était qu'il en avait envie.

\- La famille, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle on pourra toujours compter, tu m'entends ? Je pensais que tu le savais, toi plus que quiconque ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser tes émotions excessives détruire la relation que tu as avec Sam ! Tu ne peux pas tabasser ton frère parce que tu es énervé ! On ne touche pas à sa famille Dean ! Vous pouvez vous disputer, gueuler sur la Terre entière vos problèmes même, je m'en fiche. Mais pas d'atteinte physique !

Dean marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avec hargne, mais ni son père ni son frère ne comprirent ce qu'il avait dit, alors John lui intima de répéter ça plus fort avec un ton de défi. Sam n'aurait jamais cru que Dean défierait ainsi son père, mais il les fixa l'un après l'autre avec une haine totalement incontrôlée et répéta en effet ce qu'il venait de dire en détachant bien chaque syllabe malgré le fait que son père ait essayé de l'en dissuader dans son ton. "Il l'a mérité...", qu'il disait. Ouais, Sam en avait bien conscience, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se figer en entendant ces mots.

\- J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

Son père n'avait plus aucune patience. Sam attendait que son frère réponde.

\- Il l'a vraiment mérité.

\- Dean, arrête sinon je vais t'en coller une.

Sam serrait la mâchoire. Dean n'allait quand même pas... Non. Son frère valait mieux que ça n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui ferait pas du tort aussi intentionnellement ? Il ne parlerait pas de son putain de problème incestueux à son père pour se soulager de ce poids, non ?

\- Sam désire des personnes qu'il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas ! Papa, crois-moi, c'est vraiment dingue.

Si, il l'avait fait. Sam était dégoûté et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un discret son de sa bouche. Il baissa son regard sur le contenu de son assiette, et commença à détailler ses brocolis en échappant au regard des deux hommes présents dans la pièce, ne voulant même pas voir la réaction de son père qui avait forcément compris la réflexion. Enfin, il n'avait très certainement pas compris la réelle réflexion sur le côté incestueux de ses désirs, mais il y avait eu réflexion quand même et son père allait forcément en déduire quelque chose.

\- Sam baise avec qui il veut, ça ne regarde que lui et tu es très mal placé pour parler de ça.

\- Il y a des personnes qui ne devraient pas être l'objet de ses désirs, et crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi je parle.

\- Ça ne regarde que lui, tu vas comprendre ça ? Même si tu m'apprends que mon fils aime les animaux, la seule chose que je vais te dire c'est "tant mieux qu'on n'ait pas de chiens, ça me fait du soucis en moins" !

-... Sérieusement là ?

\- Très sérieusement même. Maintenant, je vais descendre à la voiture pour aller chercher de quoi faire d'autres balles, et si quand je suis remonté tu n'as pas présenté tes excuses à ton frère tu auras réellement à faire à moi.

Un silence s'insinua dans la pièce et c'est ce qui obligea Sam à relever les yeux vers les deux membres restants de sa famille, arrivant à peine à assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu alors que son père partait déjà vers la porte. Il était sur le cul par absolument tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il en laissa tomber son brocolis. Son père l'avait défendu sans relâche et avait même clamé posséder une tolérance incroyable vis à vis des préférences de Sam tant que ça ne le concernait pas. S'il s'était attendu à ça... Lui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme le plus gros macho de la Terre ainsi que le gars le plus étroit d'esprit de sa connaissance, il était agréablement surpris et s'en voulait un peu d'avoir toujours collé une étiquette fausse sur le front de cet homme. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

En revanche, son frère avait réussi à le dégoûter profondément. Sam se leva et jeta son assiette en carton dans la poubelle, n'ayant même plus le coeur à manger la fin de ses brocolis. Il avait voulu rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean pour fuir la présence du garçon dans celle de son père, mais il se ravisa et commença à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur avec colère.

\- Tu vois Dean, je peux comprendre que tu m'ais frappé hier soir. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, tu as été surpris et effrayé et en colère et j'en sais rien, donc je peux comprendre que t'en sois venu à me tabasser. Mais là... Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est dégueulasse. J'ai pas d'autres mots, tu es juste dégueulasse.

\- C'est moi qui suis dégueulasse alors que tu as embrassé ton propre frère ? N'échange pas les rôles Sam, ne te fais pas passer pour la victime alors que tu es l'iniciateur de tout ce bordel !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je sais que j'ai merdé, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte crois moi... Mais là, révéler indirectement mon... problème à papa pour te sentir mieux, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Vraiment. Tu viens de me montrer que t'étais plus que pourri de l'intérieur.

\- Et toi alors, on va parler de...

\- Mais passe au-dessus de ça deux secondes putain !

\- Passer au-dessus de ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Je t'ai embrassé, oui, et alors ? Ça arrive ! J'ai déconné, je sais !

\- Si tu sais que t'as déconné, arrête de faire la gamine outrée en remarquant que je le prends mal !

\- Si tu veux me faire la gueule à vie fais-le, y a aucun soucis, je comprendrai et ça sera bien fait pour ma gueule d'ailleurs ! Mais juste, n'essaie pas de me gâcher la vie juste par désir de vengeance ou je ne sais quoi, c'est... bas. Même pour toi.

\- A ce que je sache, j'ai pas mentionné que t'avais envie de baiser avec ton frère. J'ai juste énoncé un fait qui peut être interprété comme il le désire. Je t'assure que si j'avais vraiment voulu te pourrir la vie, son discours final aurait été beaucoup moins penché de ton côté. Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait approuver ce tu es ?

\- Ah, et maintenant je dois te remercier en plus ? Va te faire foutre ! Ce que je suis ? Et je suis quoi, Dean ?

\- La perversion à l'état brut !

\- La perv... Non mais tu t'entends ? On dirait un stupide enfant de choeur !

\- Comparé à toi, c'est clair que j'en suis un.

\- Tu es pathétique.

Leur père choisit ce moment pour rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce, empêchant alors à Dean de répondre à la réplique de son frère. John les fusilla tous les deux du regard en restant dans l'encadrement, les bras chargés d'une petite caisse en plastique bleu contenant du sang, du bois et des bijoux en argent qu'il ferait fondre pour ses balles. Son air réprobateur agaça fortement Sam, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre que les réfléxions de leur père fusent encore une fois. John ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à les engueuler comme prévu, mais Dean le dévança avec un ton ferme en les surprenant. Ah, pas prévu.

\- J'ai réflechi cette nuit et j'ai un plan pour ce soir.

C'était quoi ce changement de sujet au juste ? John sembla se détendre à l'évocation de la chasse, domaine qu'il comprenait bien plus que ses fils, mais pas Sam, qui attendait la suite avec anxiété.

\- Oui, dis-moi ?

\- Je pense que Sam devrait nous servir d'appât ce soir.

Il y eut à ce moment le plus gros blanc de l'histoire des Winchester. Un ange passa. Le paradis au complet passa. Dieu jouait du violon en passant.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le principal concerné alors que son père fronçait des sourcils comme jamais.

\- Oui. Toi et moi savons à quel point tu es loin de la pureté, tu es le petit poisson idéal.

\- Je...

Sam ne savait même plus quoi dire. Ils avaient atteint un tout autre niveau. Son frère voulait se servir de lui comme appât. Il le mettait au même niveau que des prostitués, des drogués et des pères de famille battant leurs enfants. Incroyable.

\- Ose dire que tu ne serais pas la première victime d'Oupouaout si il te croisait sur son chemin.

\- Mais tu vas pas bien Dean ?

C'était son père qui venait de parler cette fois-ci, n'en revenant apparemment pas non plus. Sam était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul geste, se contentant de regarder son frère avec un étonnement presque ridicule. Il avait la sensation de se faire violemment trahir, c'était à peine supportable...

Non, en faite ça ne l'était pas du tout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin avec vous les garçons ? Vous délirez complètement là ! Dean, va falloir que tu te ressaisisses mon grand, tu dérailles. Sam, quant à toi, ne cherche pas les... Sam, reviens ici immédiatement !

Sam avait retrouvé sa force motrice et était sorti de la pièce sans écouter ce que son père lui disait – il lui demandait certainement de rester à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs, mais il ignora parfaitement le ton autoritaire et s'éloigna dans le couloir après avoir claqué la porte. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse pulsait dans ses veines et tout ce qu'il arrivait à entendre était les battements incroyablement rapprochés de son coeur. Sam allait vomir ou pleurer.

Il pleura.

Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, voir quasiment jamais. Dans sa famille, une faiblesse aussi humaine ne devait pas avoir lieux. Pleurer de tristesse... Il avait à peine le droit de pleurer de douleur lorsqu'il se blessait en chasse alors ça ? Non... Il avait bien fait de s'éloigner de la chambre. Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il passa devant sa propre chambre et qu'il ne s'y arrêta pas pour sortir du motel. Décidément, la fatigue le rendait incroyablement fragile. Il devrait penser à bien dormir cette nuit.

Mais pour l'instant... Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, n'avait même aucune idée de ce dont il avait envie. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait incroyablement mal.

* * *

Au final et aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, Sam s'était rendu chez James Clint après une heure d'errance dans la ville. Il ne savait absolument pas s'il était présent chez lui ou s'il avait cours l'après-midi également, mais la porte s'était ouverte et Sam n'avait pas su s'il était déçu ou heureux de voir que c'était le cas. Si James avait été surpris au départ de voir Sam devant chez lui, il n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé entrer en voyant l'air triste, fatigué et totalement perdu sur son visage. Il lui avait servi un Coca et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas pour lui, incitant par là qu'il pouvait absolument tout lui dire, mais évidemment, Sam garda la réelle version de l'histoire pour lui et en raconta une toute autre sur son frère et lui. Une histoire qui gardait quand même un problème venant de sa part, une réaction excessive de Dean et sa trahison finale qui expliquait qu'il se retrouve là.

James n'avait répondu que par des "Ne t'inquiète pas" et "Ca va s'arranger !" mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ne pouvait pas aller, ça ne pouvait pas s'arranger. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour avancer. Ils étaient bloqués dans cette situation.

James lui proposa de rester jusqu'au soir pour manger avec sa mère et lui, histoire de se détendre un peu et de laisser la pression redescendre le temps d'une soirée, poussant même jusqu'à lui proposer de dormir ici à la vue de sa tête plus que fatiguée. Sam déclina l'offre, mais resta deux bonnes heures encore pour tenter de penser à autre chose que son frère et son comportement plus que blessant envers lui. Ça avait quelque peu fonctionné, mais dès qu'il avait remis le pied dehors pour rentrer chez lui la tristesse avait repris le dessus. Son nouvel ami avait réussi à lui faire oublier le temps de quelques heures mais il devait de nouveau affronter la réalité maintenant qu'il était reparti.

Une chose avait changé, cependant, et pas des moindres. James lui avait conseillé de faire ce que son frère voulait pour que celui-ci se rende compte seul de son erreur et s'en veuille alors. Sam doutait que Dean puisse s'en vouloir, mais se rendre compte de son erreur, il en était capable. Alors bien sûr, le conseil de James avait été donné pour la version inventée par Sam pour justifier sa présence, mais ce dernier comptait bien l'appliquer pour son réel problème. Ça ne pouvait que fonctionner. Dean avait trop longtemps agi en grand frère plus que protecteur envers Sam pour que sa présence en tant qu'appât ne lui fasse strictement rien... Il allait le prendre à son propre piège et peut-être que Dean arrêterait d'agir comme un con à ce moment-là. Il savait que ça ne changerait rien au dégoût que le plus grand ressentait désormais pour lui, mais au moins ça calmerait sa haine destructrice et Sam serait un peu plus tranquille.

Il avait été réellement content de revoir James.

Une heure de marche plus tard et 17h à sa montre, Sam arriva enfin au motel et entra directement dans la chambre de son père, certain que Dean s'y trouverait aussi. Ignorant le "Mais où étais-tu, bordel ?" de John et le regard haineux de Dean, il fixa ce dernier et prononça la phrase qu'il regretterait très certainement le soir même :

\- Je marche.

De la surprise était passée furtivement sur le visage de son frère, et son père se leva de sa table où il avait continué à faire ses quelques balles pour lui faire face. Il le regardait en fronçant ses sourcils à la façon Winchester et faisait cette tête qui signifiait qu'il était mal.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Non, Dean a raison. Je... suis actuellement la meilleure chance pour attraper Oupouaout.

\- C'est hors de qu...

\- A moins que tu ais un meilleur plan ?

John eut une moue renfrognée et Sam sut à ce moment là qu'il avait gagné. Il n'y avait aucun plan, à part celui de foncer dans le tas et d'essayer de coincer la bonne personne et ce n'était pas vraiment le top. John avait préparé plus de balles que nécessaire juste à cause de ce manque d'organisation mais Sam comprenait d'où il provenait. Son père était un excellent chasseur et ils formaient une véritable équipe tous les trois, mais comment coincer un Dieu dont on ignorait l'apparence dans un quartier bondé ? John contracta violemment sa mâchoire en considérant ce que son fils venait de lui dire et reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement plus agressive que précédemment, se sentant très certainement piégé.

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que tu seras choisi parmi tous ces gens ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi il en retourne et tu veux que je te laisse y aller ?

\- Et tu n'en sauras rien, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ça ne regarde que moi... Mais écoute papa, je suis celui qui ai étudié en long en large et en travers ce Dieu et je sais que ça va marcher. Il cherche constamment de nouvelles victimes, une nouvelle chose à exterminer, et... dans mon genre, il n'y en a jamais eu. C'est bon, je peux gérer ça. Tu te souviens dans le Missouri ? Tu ne croyais pas en moi et pourtant j'avais assuré.

\- Tu n'étais pas l'appât.

\- Et tu ne croyais quand même pas en moi.

Nouvelle moue renfrognée de la part de son père. Dean était resté étrangement silencieux tout le long de l'échange et Sam savait que James avait vu juste sur toute la ligne quant à ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger un minimum les choses. Le garçon était très certainement entrain de se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait sa proposition et Sam espérait stupidement qu'il s'en morde les doigts.

\- On part dans 10 minutes. Mets tes armes et prends des balles sur le bureau.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ?**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, je vous adooore.**

 **Dean est encore vraiment con dans ce chapitre, mais vers la fin on remarque son silence qui veut dire "Ah, ouais, peut-être que j'ai merdé en effet" :P Du coup on ne le tape pas trop (et moi non plus par la même occasion), il est jeune, complètement perdu et on sait qu'il agit beaucoup sous le coup de la colère alors bon... voilà voilà !  
Et le petit retour (vraiment petit) de James, désolée j'adore ce personnage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'est absolument pas présent dans cette fic et on ne le connaît pas du tout ^^ Mais je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il devienne l'allié de Sam et son conseiller à ce moment-là. Sammy en avait bien besoin. **

**Love x**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde!  
On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui a mis pas mal de temps à arriver, je sais. J'ai une panne d'internet chez moi, impossible d'avoir Numéricable au téléphone, mon ordinateur plante sans cesse et je galère... Donc je vous poste directement depuis la bibliothèque ! _

_ATTENTION : Cette fiction est classée M pour une raison, et celle-ci se trouve dans ce chapitre. Si ça ne vous plait pas plus que ça, je vous invite à sauter le passage car celui-ci est plutôt détaillé... pas mal détaillé même. Pour les autres, enjoy ! ^^_

 _Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il faisait froid, peut-être 4°C. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, il y avait de moins en moins de monde sur la rue commerçante et Sam commençait à fatiguer. Il avait eu une longue journée chargée en émotions et une nuit sans repos, ses 48h de veille angoissée commençaient à peser lourd sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescent. De plus, il était incroyablement mal à l'aise – ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il paraisse totalement détendu et normal pour quiconque faisait attention à lui. Une sensation oppressante avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine et il était très dur pour lui de rester tranquillement à sa place en attendant qu'Oupouaout vienne le chercher. Il s'empêchait chaque seconde de partir à la recherche du Dieu lui-même, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de le faire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont celui-ci apparaîtrait. Ça pouvait paraître étrange de sa part, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé plus que ça l'action et le danger inutile, mais il fallait le comprendre, cela faisait environ trois heures qu'il était planté dans cette avenue et le temps se faisait vraiment long. De la fumée sortait de sa bouche dès qu'il expirait, son corps tout entier tremblait alors que ses doigts se refermaient frénétiquement sur son arme à feu qu'il avait caché dans sa ceinture et il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre en tentant de contrôler ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, il allait mourir d'ennuie autrement. Ou de froid, ça restait à voir.

Il devait avouer que cette situation n'était pas sa préférée, de très loin même, mais c'était lui qui l'avait acceptée alors il devait en assumer les conséquences patiemment, très patiemment.

Il n'y avait pas autant de monde que d'habitude sur l'Orrington Avenue étant donné que c'était un mercredi soir, mais Sam passait tout de même inaperçu dans cette petite foule et c'était tant mieux. Même si son visage était très abîmé suite aux coups de son frère la veille, son expression froide et son attitude lasse faisaient que les gens passaient devant lui sans vraiment y faire attention. Quand leurs yeux se posaient par hasard sur lui, les passants ne se rappelaient plus de lui quelques pas plus loin seulement. Il faisait mine d'attendre quelqu'un, de regarder sa montre, de faire quelques pas dans un sens puis dans l'autre... Un comportement normal en somme qui n'éveillait pas les soupçons. Il faisait d'ailleurs attention à ne pas regarder trop de fois l'endroit où son frère et son père étaient cachés pour ne pas paraître suspect si le Dieu l'observait de loin, ou juste pour éviter aux gens de penser qu'il était complètement parano et à enfermer en scrutant une entrée de ruelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se mordillant la lèvre distraitement en constatant que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il attendait. 21H02. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'Oupouaout aurait dû sortir de sa tanière et Sam recommença à réfléchir à toute vitesse, remettant absolument toutes ses recherches et déductions en question. Était-il possible qu'il se soit trompé ? Qu'ils n'aient pas ce Dieu égyptien en face d'eux, mais bien un autre qui n'avait strictement rien à voir ? Qu'ils soient au mauvais endroit et que cinq autres victimes soient entrain de se faire arracher le cœur ? Que les balles confectionnées par son père ne marchent pas sur la divinité, dans l'hypothétique idée qu'elle se présente déjà à eux ce soir ?

Sam hésita à appeler son père, doutant d'un seul coup de tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la semaine. Il détestait ce sentiment et avait besoin que son père connaisse la raison de ses tourments. Il devait dire que leur piste était peut-être fausse, qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien et que toutes les nouvelles hypothèses étaient à prendre en compte. Peut-être même que son père pourrait le rassurer sur le Dieu qu'ils avaient en face, lui affirmant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il pouvait continuer à jouer son rôle d'appât sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit ? Après tout, John aurait remarqué si des éléments ne collaient pas, non ?

Non.

Malgré son air constamment méfiant et peu enclin à croire quiconque en dehors de lui-même, John avait une confiance aveugle en ses fils qui, jusque là, ne lui avait pas porté préjudice. On ne l'aurait pas cru en le voyant interagir comme il le faisait avec ses enfants, mais c'était la stricte vérité et aucun des Winchester ne pouvait démentir ça. John était incroyablement maladroit dans son rôle de père, mais il avait une confiance sans faille envers la chair de sa chair et personne ne pouvait lui enlever ça. Si Dean disait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour une chose ou une autre, il le croyait sans se poser de questions, l'idée d'une quelconque oisiveté ne lui venant même pas à l'esprit. Si ses fils disaient qu'une affaire n'en était pas une après avoir fait un tour en ville, John reprenait la route sans même regarder après eux pour confirmer ce qu'ils avaient dit. Si Sam disait qu'il s'agissait d'Oupouaout, il le croyait et ne faisait pas de vérifications derrière en remettant en doute les compétences de son fils cadet.

Croire en eux n'était évidemment pas une chose que Sam reprochait à son père étant donné que ce dernier avait toujours eu raison de leur accorder une aveugle confiance, après tout, les enfants Winchester étaient doués et ce serait mentir que d'affirmer le contraire. D'ailleurs, si Sam s'était trompé sur le Dieu, ce serait bien la première fois étant donné que ses recherches avaient toujours été très assidues et poussées.

Mais après tout, l'erreur était humaine et même si elle n'était pas habituelle chez eux, ils finiraient bien par trouver un moyen de réparer le mal causé.

Un coup de feu le ramena sur Terre, le faisant violemment sursauter et regarder autour de lui avec les yeux grands ouverts. Un autre coup retentit, très rapidement suivi par un troisième et dernier qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Réagissant enfin, Sam attrapa son arme à feu d'une main et enleva la protection alors qu'il suivait le bruit des détonations en courant, poussant les gens qui le gênaient dans sa course. Plusieurs personnes se regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, légèrement effrayées et paniquées par ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la ruelle perpendiculaire à l'avenue, mais aucun n'eut le courage d'aller voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir et tous préférèrent simplement ignorer.

Mais pas Sam, évidemment, qui avait très vite compris que ceux-ci venaient de la ruelle dans laquelle son père et son frère étaient cachés depuis le départ. Il reconnaissait le bruit de détonation de l'arme de son père et cette constatation l'angoissa quelque peu. Il savait pertinemment que John était connu pour être l'un des meilleurs chasseurs des USA, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son organisme de se glacer dès qu'il pensait à un quelconque malheur touchant son père et son frère sans qu'il ne soit là pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Surtout son frère. Il n'avait pas distingué le son de son arme.

Quand il arriva sur place, il ne sut quel sentiment fut le plus puissant entre l'étonnement et le soulagement. John se trouvait accroupi auprès du corps d'une vieille dame, une main probablement glacée posée sur l'arrière de son propre crâne, et Dean arrachait une longue bande de tissu de son t'shirt tout en serrant les dents. Il avait une énorme tâche de sang au niveau du cœur et Sam crut qu'il allait vomir face à cette image. On pouvait lire sur le visage de son grand frère une immense douleur qui n'était certainement pas due seulement à la plaie sur son torse et Sam avait envie d'aller le serrer dans ses bras pour enlever un peu les maux visibles sur le visage de son frère. Il voulait le soulager, il voulait partager ses problèmes pour ne plus voir cette expression sur ces si beaux traits... Mais il savait que ça aurait plus l'effet inverse qu'autre chose et c'est pour cela qu'il resta tranquillement à sa place, observant son frère en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dean semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il faisait ses gestes plus par mécanisme que par réelle nécessité et Sam se demanda s'il devait se manifester.

\- Sam, tu es là. Apporte moi la couverture sur les sacs là-bas, tu veux ?

L'adolescent tourna son regard vers son père, détachant finalement ses yeux du beau visage torturé de son frère et acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il fit quelques pas pour prendre ce que son père lui avait demandé, et poussa le geste jusqu'à l'aider à envelopper la victime dans le drap épais. La peau ridée sous ses doigts était répugnante mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de remarquer que les vêtements de la victime étaient quelque peu... originaux pour une personne de son âge. Un Dieu n'était-il pas supposé être en accord avec ce qu'il fut de son temps ? Oupouaout n'aurait-elle pas dû être légèrement plus... Guerrière ? Moins "années 80" ? John hissa finalement le corps sur son épaule, et se retourna vers ses fils avant de partir dans les petites ruelles pour détourner l'Orrington Avenue qui était définitivement trop fréquentée pour pouvoir se balader avec un corps sur les bras.

\- Je passe vous chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes, ne bougez pas de là.

Les deux garçons acquiesçèrent.

Leur animosité semblait quelque peu envolée. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulé comme prévu et cette divergence les avait fait oublier où ils en étaient dans leur vie, en quelque sorte.

Mais il ne suffit que d'un regard pour qu'ils se rappellent. Un seul regard pour que Sam eut envie de serrer de nouveau son frère contre lui, exposant ainsi son soulagement de le voir seulement en vie. Un seul regard pour que Dean s'en rende compte, et baisse les yeux en rougissant violemment sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sam avait préféré briser le silence avant que celui-ci ne devienne plus que gênant.

\- C'est long et con.

\- On a le temps et l'habitude.

Dean haussa des épaules.

\- Dans les grandes lignes alors.

\- Ça me va.

\- On observait Orrington quand elle est arrivée. Comme tu peux le voir, elle a pris l'apparence d'une vieille dame et on a fait l'erreur de ne pas y prêter plus attention que ça.

Un certain agacement était perceptible dans la voix de Dean mais Sam ne fit aucune réflexion.

\- Elle est passée avec sa canne et on ne l'a même pas regardé en étant tout à fait honnête. Après seulement quelques secondes, elle a attrapé papa par derrière et l'a désarmé puis assommé avant de se jeter sur moi. C'était trop rapide et je n'ai pas pu tirer avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, elle se tenait derrière papa et il bougeait bien trop pour que je sois certain de ne pas le toucher dans le tir. Puis, quand elle n'a plus eu papa entre elle et moi, elle a simplement usé de ses pouvoirs pour faire tomber toutes les balles de mon chargeur. Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à m'enlever le flingue par la force étant donné que la sienne était surhumaine, mais je pense qu'elle avait un peu la... Flemme ? Par chance, j'avais encore mon couteau sur moi et ça a réussi à la ralentir quelque peu, j'ai pu gagner du temps grâce à ça mais elle m'a assommé à mon tour après quelques instants avec une sorte de lance gravée de hiéroglyphes et a commencé à me taillader là, dit-il en montrant sa poitrine.

La plaie se trouvait au niveau du cœur du jeune homme et Sam fronça légèrement des sourcils, préférant attendre la fin de l'histoire avant de répliquer tout en fixant la goutte de sang coulant le long du t-shirt blanc de son frère. Son bandage n'était visiblement pas assez serré. Son regard dériva vers la lance de la vieille dame où étaient visibles des tas de hiéroglyphes et Sam se dit qu'il avait eu raison pour Oupouaout et que ses doutes n'avaient pas été justifiés. Grand soulagement.

\- Papa s'est réveillé. Tu sais comment il se remet rapidement des chocs quand il est sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, c'est impressionnant... Bref, il a récupéré son arme pour tirer deux autres fois en plein cœur d'Oupouaout. Il m'a aidé à me réveiller et a commencé à examiner le corps quand tu es arrivé. Fin de l'histoire. Je vais bien, papa va bien, tu vas bien, Oupouaout est mort et la chasse est terminée.

Oui, la chasse était enfin terminée. C'était fini. Elle avait été éprouvante et interminable mais c'était fini.

Mais malgré le soulagement de cette constatation, une question ne pouvait s'empêcher de se manifester dans son esprit et ne pas avoir la réponse le frustrait réellement. Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire jeter et que cet instant qui ressemblait au plus paisible qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers jours allait être brisé, il se lança quand même en laissant sa curiosité maître de ses agissements. C'était une chose bien trop importante pour qu'il la néglige simplement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été attaqué ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été attaqué ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Visiblement si.

\- Sam, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas.

\- Donc tu vas te défiler et fuir la conversation, c'est ça ?

\- Laisse moi juste un peu de temps...

\- Mais je n...

\- S'il te plaît Sammy.

Et ce furent les dernières paroles prononcées avant que leur père ne vienne les chercher, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Le "Sammy" avait bloqué Sam, qui n'avait cessé de lancer des petits regards à son frère pour apercevoir toujours le même et éternel air triste sur son visage.

* * *

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au motel pour leur dernière nuit à Evanston, Dean était parti dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et nettoyer sa plaie sans un mot pour son petit frère. Durant ce laps de temps, Sam s'était changé et avait enfilé un t-shirt à la place de son pull pour être plus à l'aise. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre et avait décidé d'en parler avec son grand frère, même si celui-ci n'avait pas l'air spécialement enclin à la discussion. Il y avait eu un silence tout le long de la voiture, seul John avait parlé pour féliciter ses fils pour cette chasse et Sam s'était senti incroyablement mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il soit plus que soulagé que cette affaire prenne fin.

Dean était revenu une bonne heure plus tard et s'était directement dirigé vers la poubelle pour jeter une compresse et une aiguille pleine de sang. Sam en conclut qu'il venait de se recoudre tout seul et qu'il avait refait son bandage sous son t-shirt. Il grimaça. Il avait toujours détesté ces sutures improvisées et barbares.

Il laissa son frère se reposer quelques minutes sur son lit en silence, essayant de s'empêcher à chaque seconde de lui poser le problème auquel il n'avait aucune réponse dans sa tête, mais sa curiosité et le manque de contrôle dû à son jeune âge avaient rapidement pris le dessus et il avait laissé tomber ses bonnes résolutions de petit frère docile.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'Oupouaout m'avait moi à cent mètres et qu'il a préféré s'en prendre à toi. Ça ne fait aucun sens.

L'aîné releva les yeux vers lui, lâchant du regard le magazine porno qu'il avait volé quelques jours plus tôt au supermarché, et haussa des épaules avant de river de nouveau son regard sur les femmes nues.

\- Ne cherche pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un désir incestueux, sans déconner ?

\- Ne cherche pas, dit-il un peu plus agacé.

\- Oh que si ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir des secrets ! Tu sais absolument tout de moi et moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien connaître de toi !

\- D'accord Sam.

\- Mais putain Dean, tu ne peux pas coopérer une seule fois dans ta putain de vie ?

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

\- Génial, merci. T'es vraiment qu'un lâche.

Le regard de Dean se glaça et il ferma son magazine d'un geste. Dire qu'il était un lâche était une chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire si on voulait garder un Dean Winchester calme. Sam savait que son frère n'était pas ce de quoi il venait de le traiter, mais il avait besoin de le faire réagir. Il avait besoin de réponses, et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait en énervant son frère. Dean avait un comportement sanguin et c'était facile de lui extirper des informations de la sorte.

\- Je suis un lâche ? Moi ? Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu faire... Tout ce que j'ai pu sacrifier... Seulement pour toi, Sam ! Tout n'a toujours été question que de toi pour moi et tu oses me traiter de lâche ?

\- Je n'en sais rien étant donné que tu ne me dis rien. Je tire mes propres conclusions.

\- Eh bien évite.

\- Dis moi ce que tu as fait de si grandiose pour moi pour que je puisse comprendre un peu mieux. Non parce que là, tout ce que je vois en face de moi, c'est un gros gamin en manque de reconnaissance.

\- Un conseil, ta gueule.

Le plus âgé se leva de son lit et Sam fit de même par pur réflexe. Il n'aimait pas laisser entendre qu'il était faible dans ses actes.

\- "Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, j'ai tout sacrifié, gnah gnah gnah..." non mais tu t'entends !

Dean le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre et Sam se retint de lâcher un cri de victoire face à ce geste. Il avait réussi à bien l'énerver et était heureux de savoir qu'il allait en connaître un peu plus sur toute cette histoire qui n'avait aucun sens. Dean avait passé son avant-bras sur le cou de Sam, le maintenant durement contre le mur et l'étouffant quelque peu, et semblait voir rouge, une rage incontrôlable avait pris possession de son corps. Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était toujours imposé semblaient être tombées.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas me frapper de nouveau ? Tu trouves pas que je suis déjà assez bien amoché comme ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ta gueule ? Lui susurra-t-il dangereusement entre ses dents.

\- La seule chose que je ne comprends pas ici c'est toi et seulement toi, Dean !

Il sentait que son frère perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même. Même si l'énerver avait été son but premier, il ne pouvait empêcher à la culpabilité de prendre de plus en plus de place en lui.

\- Mais putain Sam, tu ne comprends pas que je me suis entièrement sacrifié pour toi ?

Sam allait ouvrir la bouche mais Dean l'en empêcha en plaçant sa main dessus.

\- Il n'y a pas d'actes à proprement parlé que je pourrai te donner en exemple parce que ma vie entière est modelée à partir de la tienne ! Tu es tout ce qui compose ma vie... Et ça me terrifie parfois.

Si le début de la réplique avait été dit avec hargne, la fin avait été prononcée avec une voix brisée et enrouée qui avait surpris le plus jeune. Sam ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait trop crié précédemment ou parce qu'il était juste triste, mais c'était vraiment bizarre et déchirant. Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit triste. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Certainement pas à cause de lui, en plus de ça. Il pouvait gérer la colère et la connerie de Dean, mais certainement pas sa tristesse. La main de son frère retomba et Sam garda le silence. La pression sur son cou se faisait beaucoup moins forte et le cadet savait qu'il aurait pu se défendre et se retirer s'il en avait... Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il sentait que Dean allait se confier et c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dès le départ, alors il ne voulait pas briser l'ambiance.

\- Je t'ai toujours donné trop d'importance, reprit Dean. J'avais 4 ans quand tu es né et tu es rapidement devenu ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. J'avais toujours besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras, de te voir directement en rentrant de la maternelle, de jouer avec toi pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies, de te protéger de tout ce que je jugeais dangereux... J'avais l'impression que notre bonheur serait éternel, tu vois, parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu étais arrivé dans nos vies. Puis tu as eu 6 mois et l'incendie s'est déclaré, maman est morte et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était "Heureusement que Sammy n'a rien, Sammy est avec moi. Que personne ne me l'enlève". C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas toi, le bébé, qui était dépendant de moi, mais bien moi qui l'était de toi.

\- Dean...

\- Non, laisse moi parler. On a grandi et papa m'a mis dans la tête que mon seul et unique rôle était de te protéger. Je devais toujours veiller sur toi, faire en sorte que tu ailles bien quand lui ne le pouvait pas, gérer tes crises et tes cauchemars quand il n'était pas là. Même quand il l'était, d'ailleurs, c'était moi qui m'occupais de toi. Papa était maladroit avec toi et je me sentais tellement responsable de toi que je ne voulais même plus te laisser à lui. C'est stupide, je sais, mais c'était comme ça et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu étais ma propriété, mon petit frère, ma priorité et mon monde.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun prenant conscience des paroles qui étaient entrain d'être prononcées. Dean devait réellement être à bout pour dire tout ça, pour se mettre à nu de la sorte. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, avait toujours pris les choses avec une nonchalance presque insolente et dire tout ça revenait à hurler qu'il avait assez donné. Sam, lui, écoutait avec... peine ? Oui, lui aussi était incroyablement triste. Il connaissait Dean et savoir qu'il avait toujours gardé tout ça pour lui le rendait triste.

Puis, il était incroyablement ému par ce que son frère lui disait. Les choses, il les avait toujours vu de son point de vue, et découvrir celui de son frère était... surprenant.

\- Quand j'ai eu 13 ans, j'ai été scolarisé dans un collège et je me suis fait un ami pour la première fois, Lucas tu dois te rappeler. Il avait une bande de potes et j'ai traîné avec eux pendant plusieurs semaines étant donné que papa était sur une très grande chasse... Ils avaient tous des petits frères et des petites soeurs et ils en parlaient comme si c'étaient les pires choses au monde. Je me sentais tellement... Différent. Après tout, la seule chose que je désirais tout au long de la journée était de rentrer pour pouvoir te voir et m'occuper de toi. Te parler, savoir comment s'était passé ta journée dans ton école, passer du temps avec toi, entendre le son de ta voix et ton rire, regarder ton émission préférée avec toi et la critiquer juste pour te voir râler et plisser ton nez de cette façon que je trouvais tout simplement adorable. Je me sentais privilégié quand je pensais à toi et c'était cool. On avait une relation que personne ne pouvait avoir et comprendre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être stupidement fier.

Oui, Sam se rappelait de cette période et de ces deux mois complets dans le Nevada. Il avait 9 ans à l'époque et il ne lui avait jamais semblé être plus heureux dans sa vie.

\- Puis, tu as eu 13 ans. Tu as commencé à te rebeller contre tout et tout le monde et tu m'as rejeté. Si tu savais comme je me suis senti minable, Sam. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout raté, je venais de me prendre le plus gros coup de masse de tous les temps. Mon petit frère me rejetait, celui pour qui je m'étais complètement oublié me rejetait. Celui que j'aimais plus que tout...

\- Dean...

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Oupouaout s'en est pris à moi ce soir ?

Dean le regardait maintenant dans les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure certainement sans s'en rendre compte, rendant Sam fou par la même occasion. Ce dernier était muet et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, ne pouvant faire le moindre geste ou dire la moindre parole. Il avait comme... beugué. Oui, il voulait savoir pourquoi Oupouaout s'en était pris à son frère ce soir, mais il voulait également autre chose... Il le voulait lui. Il était certain que la tension aurait été palpable entre ses doigts s'il n'était pas si occupé à admirer son grand frère dans toute sa splendeur. Dean était magnifique, Sam n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle et parfaite et ce constat qui l'avait choqué quelques jours plus tôt ne faisait qu'emballer son cœur un peu plus vite maintenant. Il était figé sur place et observait son frère avec une adoration à peine croyable. Sam avait tellement envie d'embrasser Dean. Sam voulait goûter de nouveau aux lèvres de son frère. Sam le voulait tellement que son cœur lui en faisait mal.

\- Oui, je veux savoir.

Le supplice se termina plus rapidement que le plus jeune ne l'aurait pensé. Dean se rapprocha doucement de Sam, ne quittant les yeux verts des siens, et vint coller délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne en réduisant enfin le petit espace qu'il y avait jusqu'alors. Tout le long du discours de son frère, Sam n'avait pas compris où le plus grand voulait en venir et le comprenait de moins en moins alors qu'il progressait dans celui-ci, mais maintenant tout était plutôt clair. Voire même très clair. Dean ressentait la même chose que lui.

Ce baiser était très différent de la première fois, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sam. Quelques jours plus tôt, c'était Sam qui l'avait initié et il n'avait fait que déposer ses lippes sur les siennes, appréciant juste le contact jusque là inconnu et quelque peu terrifiant. Là, c'était plus... Passionné. Ça se sentait qu'il y aurait quelque chose derrière, que c'était significatif autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Dean venait de mordiller doucement sa lèvre abîmée pour demander l'accès à la bouche de son frère, engageant le geste encore plus loin et Sam avait entrouvert ses lèvres sans la moindre hésitation, laissant la langue de son grand frère rejoindre la sienne. Ce geste les lia dans un baiser passionné et exigeant dans lequel ils mirent toute la frustration des derniers jours, voire des dernières années pour Dean. Les deux étaient pris par la passion et ça se sentait. Dean était désespéré, il passait toute sa frustration dans ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis des années et maintenait le plus jeune fortement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci s'en aille et lui glisse entre les doigts. Sam, lui, semblait à peine réaliser ce qu'il se passait et répondait de tout son être aux gestes de son frère sans croire à ce qu'il se déroulait. Il était heureux, incroyablement même, mais était bouleversé par la même occasion. Il était encore jeune, ne savait donc pas très bien gérer ses émotions et sentir qu'on le désirait à ce point... Qu'on l'aimait à ce point... C'était bouleversant, incroyable. Il en aurait pleuré.

D'après ce que Dean lui avait dit, il s'était sacrifié et avait enduré pendant des années entières une souffrance sans nom pour... Il ne savait même pas quoi, au final. Une attirance poussée ? Des sentiments naissants ? Sam était perdu, mais ne pouvait décidément pas arrêter ce baiser pour demander. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que son frère représentait réellement pour lui, ça lui avait paru l'éternité et tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant ce court laps de temps lui avait suffi.

Les lèvres de Dean bougeaient tendrement contre les siennes, faisant frissonner le corps de Sam dans son entièreté et rendant ses jambes branlantes. Si le baiser avait été maladroit les premières secondes, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas et c'était grisant de voir que ça fonctionnait aussi bien entre eux deux. Ils étaient comme... Deux pièces d'un puzzle faites pour correspondre.

Sam avait l'impression que ses lèvres avaient été faite pour celles de Dean.

Leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre avec habilité, donnant à Sam des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors avec un simple baiser et ça le rendit fou. Tout son corps tremblait, des trucs bizarres se passaient dans son ventre et un érection naissante prenait de plus en plus de place dans son pantalon. Sa main s'accrocha aux cheveux de Dean alors que ce dernier soulevait avec puissance son corps contre le mur, ayant certainement remarqué que Sam ne tiendrait plus très longtemps tout seul sur ses jambes, et instinctivement, le plus jeune enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère. Toujours plus proche de lui.

Quand il leur arrivait de reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardaient quelques secondes avec un air grave tout en se détaillant avec adoration. Sam fondait devant les lèvres rouges et maltraitées de son frère. Dean craquait devant les yeux pétillants de Sam et son air de totale luxure.

Des "Dean" et des "Sam" étaient murmurés entre les baisers.

+++ C'est le moment de partir si vous ne voulez pas lire aha +++

Rapidement, Dean porta Sam jusqu'au lit de ce dernier sans lâcher ses lèvres qu'il embrassait toujours avec une douceur infinie, et se laissa aller contre lui tout en positionnant ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps du cadet. Sam sentait le corps de son frère peser sur lui et c'était de loin la meilleure sensation au monde. Les muscles saillants contre son corps, sa peau contre sa peau, son érection contre la sienne... Sam avait l'impression que ce poids sur lui lui donnait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait et c'était merveilleux. En faite, il aurait pu trouver absolument tout merveilleux étant donné la situation dans laquelle il était.

Dean se redressa quelque peu et retira son t-shirt d'un geste. Son bandage était mieux fait que le précédent et Sam ne put s'empêcher de porter ses doigts au-dessus de la plaie. Elle prouvait à Sam que tout ce qu'avait pu dire Dean était vrai et qu'il en avait encore payé le prix.

Le plus âgé aida Sam a enlever son t-shirt à son tour et ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'observer quelques secondes, chacun ayant le souffle saccadé et les idées peu claires. Tous les défauts qu'ils pouvaient avoir ne faisaient que renforcer la passion dans laquelle ils étaient perdus. Ce fut Sam qui initia le geste suivant en donnant un léger coup de rein de façon à ce que leurs érections se touchent et Dean sortit de sa contemplation, fondant de nouveau sur ses lèvres en laissant ses mains se balader sur tout le corps de son petit frère.

Bientôt, les lèvres de Sam furent abandonnées de nouveau pour cette fois-ci sentir celles de son frère dans le creux de sa nuque. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou et c'était absolument délicieux, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Sam savait que le cou était une zone érogène dans la théorie, mais il n'avait jamais compris l'ampleur de la chose avant de sentir sa peau fine titillée par les dents et la langue de son grand frère. Sa peau était mordillée, avant d'être délicieusement léchée par la langue habile et tentatrice de Dean et enfin sucée par ses lèvres pleines. C'était un véritable supplice dont les effets se retrouvaient directement dans son entre-jambes et Sam avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses mamelons subirent le même traitement. Dean était descendu de son cou en effleurant à peine sa peau de ses lèvres, lui donnant mille frissons par la même occasion, et s'était attaqué à ses tétons avec tendresse. Quand sa bouche était occupée avec l'un, sa main prenait soin de l'autre en le pinçant et en le roulant doucement. Dean savait comment faire pour le rendre fou et en jouait. Sam soupirait doucement, il était en feu et avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de son érection qui lui faisait désormais légèrement mal à cause de la négligence qu'on lui infligeait.

La descente continua doucement. C'était maintenant son nombril qui était pris d'assaut. La langue de Dean plongeait à l'intérieur sensuellement et le ventre de Sam se contractait à chaque intrusion, sa main caressant ses cheveux se refermant quand c'était le cas. Il aurait presque sangloté tellement il était excité. La main de Dean se posa finalement sur la bosse imposante de Sam, et celui-ci ne put retenir le long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Dean le caressa alors, n'arrêtant pas les mouvements de sa langue dans son nombril pour autant. Sa main qui n'était pas occupée à masser son érection caressait doucement son ventre, précisément à l'endroit où des bleus étaient encore visibles de la veille et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être touché en voyant ça. Dean montrait qu'il s'en voulait par ce geste de pure tendresse et Sam posa sa seconde main sur la sienne pour lui signifier silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Avec tout ça, Dean se faisait plus que pardonner et de la meilleure des manières. Dean releva les yeux vers lui, s'arrêtant quelques secondes dans le supplice qu'il était entrain d'infliger à son frère, et fit un petit sourire tout en liant ses doigts aux siens. Une petite pression suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils passaient à autre chose.

Habilement, le plus grand enleva le bouton du pantalon et le descendit avec l'aide de Sam, qui avait relevé son bassin pour faciliter le geste. Seul son boxer empêchait la virilité de Sam d'être libérée et le fait que les caresses de Dean se fassent plus pressantes le frustrait de plus en plus. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de concret. Il avait besoin de Dean.

Et enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. L'aîné arracha son boxer et le contact de l'air sur sa virilité fit soupirer Sam, qui se mordit la lèvre de son côté non abîmé. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de profiter de cette délivrance qu'il sentit les lèvres de son frère parcourir son érection en l'effleurant à peine, lui donnant encore plus chaud qu'auparavant. Les sensations étaient incroyables, mais frustrantes par la même occasion. Bon Dieu, Dean allait-il se décider ?

\- De'... Je vais mourir si tu fais rien là tout de suite.

Dean pouffa légèrement et son souffle s'échoua sur le bout sensible de la virilité de Sam, qui laissa échapper un nouveau soupir un peu plus fort que les précédents. L'appréhension, l'excitation, la nouveauté, le désir, l'amour, tout se mélangeait en lui et son cœur et son corps ne cessaient de réagir à la moindre action de se frère.

C'était presque inespéré, mais la main puissante de son frère vint enfin le prendre à la base de son pénis et fit quelques mouvements bien précis qui le rendirent immédiatement fou. Sam gémit doucement pour la première fois, laissant tomber sa dernière barrière mentale restante et il ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur toutes les sensations. Tout était trop fort. Dean le branlait à peine qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien connu de mieux, c'était incroyablement déstabilisant.

La langue de l'aîné se baladait toujours et légèrement sur toute la longueur de l'érection de Sam et ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il le prenne enfin en bouche. C'était sa première fellation et il avait l'impression qu'il allait se consumer sur place. Comment un tel plaisir pouvait-il exister ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça aussi longtemps ? C'était Dean qui était particulièrement doué où lui beaucoup trop sensible ? C'était si bon parce que Dean avait de l'expérience, ou Sam avait l'impression que c'était extraordinaire parce que justement, c'était Dean et que tout ce que faisait son frère impressionnait Sam ?

Ses songes se stoppèrent au moment même où Dean posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur son gland, salivant légèrement pour pouvoir l'humidifier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Sam se surprit à ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle si fascinant. La langue de Dean se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres et il s'appliqua à la faire passer dans la fente de la virilité quelques fois avant de lécher la totalité de la partie sensible de l'érection de Sam. Enfin, il se pencha un peu plus pour prendre tout le gland dans sa bouche et le suça comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des friandises. Sa langue passait autour, ses lèvres exerçaient une forte pression dessus et Sam perdait la tête.

Son frère laissa ensuite glisser la moitié de la virilité dans sa bouche et, ne pouvant en prendre plus, il remonta en faisant un bruit appréciateur. Quand l'érection quitta sa bouche, le fameux bruit ventouse se fit entendre et Sam se mordit de nouveau la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. La vue, la sensation et les sons le rendaient dingue.

Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Les bruits de succions, la vue de Dean lui offrant la meilleure fellation de tous les temps, la sensation de la bouche de son grand frère sur lui, tout ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Son frère, en plus de le sucer d'une façon divine, malaxait ses testicules de sorte à ce qu'il perde encore plus la tête. Du liquide pré-éjaculatoire commençait déjà à sortir de la fente de son pénis et Dean se faisait toujours un plaisir de le lécher avec envie, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

\- Je crois que... Oh mon dieu... Je vais plus... tenir très longtemps...

\- Alors il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Sa voix était incroyablement sexy et Sam aurait pu jouir immédiatement s'il avait continué à lui parler ainsi. Dean se redressa légèrement et vint attaquer les lèvres de Sam des siennes, un peu plus durement que précédemment mais toujours avec douceur, ne voulant pas lui faire mal à cause de sa lèvre fendue. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Un étrange besoin de sentir son frère en lui se fit ressentir et il baissa comme il le put le pantalon de pyjama de son frère, accélérant un peu les choses. Sa main se glissa dans l'élastique du boxer du plus grand et il le baissa également légèrement sur ses jambes, de sorte à ce que son pénis soit dehors également. Et tout ça, sans quitter les lèvres de son frère. Sam était doué, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il attrapa l'érection de son frère en soupirant dans sa bouche, et commença à le branler au rythme de leurs baisers, négligeant sa propre excitation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Dean se redressa et accorda un dernier baiser langoureux à Sam avait de se diriger vers son sac, où se trouvaient certainement les préservatifs et le lubrifiant pour la pénétration. Sam eut juste et Dean revint quelques secondes plus tard, reprenant sa position initiale au-dessus de son petit frère.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ?

Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite, pensant d'abord que son frère ne voulait plus de l'acte en lui-même. Il commença même à paniquer légèrement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas poussé trop loin. Mais Sam attrapa le préservatif pour lui mettre devant les yeux et Dean se détendit, souriant certainement un peu trop.

\- Ce serait plus facile pour toi, répondit-il simplement en le rattrapant.

\- Dean... Je te veux sans ça.

\- C'est risqué.

\- Je n'ai baisé que deux fois et c'était à chaque fois avec un préservatif. Je suis certain de ne rien avoir. Et toi ? Tu te protèges ?

\- Évidemment. Mais... Tu es sûr ?

Sam ne répondit pas oralement et se contenta de sourire avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour se redresser et pouvoir embrasser son frère. Oui, il était sûr. Il voulait son frère, il le voulait de tout son cœur et corps et ne pouvait pas laisser un bout de plastique encore entre eux, ce serait trop stupide. Dean regarda alors le préservatif l'espace de quelques secondes avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce et d'attraper le lubrifiant pour l'ouvrir d'une main habile. Il en mit sur ses doigt et n'attendit pas plus pour commencer à masser l'entrée de Sam, qui se tortillait sous lui tout en gémissant directement dans sa bouche qu'il avait reconquise.

Voyant que Sam appréciait le contact, Dean fit pénétrer un doigt et le cadet fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. C'était juste dérangeant, il n'était pas encore habitué à une telle intrusion et c'était donc normal que ça le gêne. Ça devenait même un peu agréable avec les secondes. Dean fit quelques mouvements qui mirent le feu à son corps et il sentit ensuite un second doigt forcer l'entrée de ses fesses. C'était encore différent mais supportable. Même si cette fois était réellement dérangeante et clairement désagréable, il n'y avait toujours aucune douleur et Sam se détendit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir ni aucun mal alors ça lui allait. Le troisième doigt fut complètement autre chose, en revanche, et Sam se retint de crier à son frère de se retirer. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour tenter de supporter la douleur, sachant qu'il allait s'habituer dans quelques instants et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Dean comprit qu'il avait mal et caressa sa verge pour focaliser son attention sur autre chose, histoire de rendre la préparation un peu plus agréable et de refaire bander son petit frère.

De douloureuse, la sensation était passée à supportable pour devenir carrément bandante. Sam se courbait pour en avoir plus et Dean s'était penché pour embrasser le cou de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Sam gémissait ouvertement et n'en était même pas gêné.

Les doigts le quittèrent et Sam attrapa le lubrifiant à côté de lui pour le donner à son frère, ne voulant pas perdre la moindre seconde. Son souffle était erratique, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et avait besoin de sentir son frère en lui. Il observait en se mordillant la lèvre son frère appliquer le lubrifiant sur son pénis, et se laissa entièrement faire lorsque Dean attrapa ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules. Sam sentit le gland lubrifié appuyer contre son anus, et il retint un petit cri de sortir lorsque son frère le pénétra entièrement d'un seul coup.

Sam avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Le sexe de son frère était bien plus gros que trois malheureux doigts et il se demandait si son corps était capable de supporter ça. Dean amorça un mouvement et le cadet sentit une sensation de brûlure en lui ainsi qu'un frottement peu agréable à son entrée, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents en tentant de se détendre.

\- Ça va aller Sam ?

\- Hum. Continue, ça va venir.

Dean se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure en entendant la réponse de son frère, mais ne rajouta rien avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait précédemment amorcé. Quelques mouvements de la part de Dean suffirent pour que la douleur disparaisse chez Sam, laissant place à un plaisir presque croyable que les deux garçons se partageaient.

Ça faisait tellement du bien, Sam se sentait enfin complet. Dean bougeait lentement en lui, s'appliquant à satisfaire son cadet comme il le méritait, et le plus jeune gémissait à chacun de ses mouvements pour l'encourager toujours plus. Sam sentait le membre érigé de son grand frère entrer et sortir en lui avec une précision renversante et cette sensation embrasait ses reins d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son sexe qui était précédemment retombé à la première pénétration s'était de nouveau gonflé sous les coups de Dean, et la main de ce dernier venant branler son érection ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir.

Peu à peu, Dean accéléra la cadence et leurs gémissements devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés et communs. Sam croyait être à l'apogée de son plaisir lorsqu'il fut détrompé en sentant son frère toucher un point plus que sensible à l'intérieur de lui qui déclencha de nouvelles sensations incroyables. Le décibel de ses gémissements augmenta d'un seul coup et Dean comprit qu'il avait trouvé le prostate de son petit frère. Il garda donc cet angle et cette puissance pour pouvoir lui donner un maximum de plaisir, satisfait de voir qu'il prenait au moins autant de plaisir que lui. Même s'il était légèrement plus discret que Sam dans ses gémissements, voir son petit frère complètement à sa merci et pouvoir le posséder, sentir l'intérieur de son postérieur autour de son pénis et l'entendre prendre son pied grâce à lui, c'était plus que jouissif. Sentir Sam se mouvoir contre lui et en demander toujours plus... Sentir pour la première fois l'intérieur d'une personne sans préservatif, sentir son _Sam_ sans préservatif... Dean perdait au moins autant la tête que son petit frère.

Sam fut le premier à jouir. Il avait chaud, était perdu dans son plaisir, découvrait de nouvelles sensations dès que Dean pénétrait de nouveau en lui. Toutes les émotions étaient bien trop fortes pour qu'il puisse se retenir plus longtemps, et le sperme se déposa en jet sur son ventre alors que Dean s'en occupait toujours de sa main droite. Dean, lui, continua ses vas et viens durant quelques instants mais la pression que son frère avait exercé sans même le vouloir sur son érection en jouissant lui avait fait perdre un peu plus la tête. Il était proche. Très proche. Il arriva en seulement quelques secondes et laissa échapper un dernier long râle avant de retomber sur Sam, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

+++ Vous pouvez revenir aha +++

Sam avait immédiatement entouré ses bras autour du corps de son frère, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux courts du plus grand. Ses doigts caressaient la peau moite due à l'effort et ils tentaient tous les deux de retrouver une respiration normale en se basant sur celle de l'autre. Ils étaient bien, ainsi. Sam avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, faisant à peine attention au poids de son frère appuyant sur les bleus qu'il avait sur le ventre.

\- Putain de merde.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment de qui venait cette réplique plus que pertinente, mais les deux se mirent à rire légèrement et Dean se redressa un peu pour pouvoir embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son petit frère. Ils étaient tous les deux encore perdus dans le plaisir de l'orgasme qui avait été plus que violent et puissant et ils avaient l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, que rien ne pourrait empêcher leur bonheur de s'exprimer.

C'était d'ailleurs certainement le cas.

Dean se releva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui suffit à les calmer pour certainement aller se nettoyer. Sam le retint par la main.

\- Attends...

\- Hum ?

\- J'aimerais que tu finisses...

\- Je finis quoi ?

Sam inspira profondément.

\- Pourquoi Oupouaout t'a choisi ?

\- C'est évident non ?

Il sentit son visage rougir. Oui, c'était vrai que de ce point de vue la situation était plutôt claire, mais elle ne l'était pas tant que ça quand Sam y réfléchissait – et le défaut de Sam était certainement qu'il réfléchissait un peu trop pour son propre bien.

\- Je... Voulais simplement savoir s'il s'agissait juste d'attirance ou... d'autre chose.

\- Sam...

Un sourire attendri apparu sur le visage de Dean.

\- C'est tellement plus que de l'attirance. L'attirance vient même en second plan, si tu veux tout savoir. C'est juste que...

Dean revint vers lui, remontant sur le petit lit du cadet et se plaça sur lui en mettant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Le contact était vital et aucun des deux ne comprenait bien pourquoi. Dean inspira longuement les cheveux de Sam en les caressant par la même occasion, semblant apprécier leur odeur de propre malgré les récents événements. Certes, l'odeur de tarte aux pommes propre aux fins de chasse n'avait pas été présente lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre ce soir, mais il se consolait avec l'odeur de son frère qui était tout aussi délicieuse et qui lui plaisait peut-être même plus.

Sa tête était maintenant redressée vers Sam et ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. Sam pouvait sentir son souffle s'échouer sur son visage et un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds lorsque Dean recommença à parler.

\- La version courte ou longue, beau brun ?

\- Longue.

Il aimait entendre le son de la voix de Dean.

\- Bien... Alors...

Dean observa quelques instants le garçon dans les yeux, restant la bouche entrouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole à chaque instant, et sortit finalement de son mutisme après quelques secondes après s'être humidifié les lippes.

\- A tes 13 ans, je me suis senti rejeté et je me suis raccroché à tout ce qu'on avait vécu pour ne pas lâcher prise et tenir bon. Tous nos bons souvenirs, tout ce qui faisait que ça avait toujours été toi ma priorité et pas moi-même... Je me suis complètement perdu. Je pensais à toi matin, midi et soir. C'était encore plus violent qu'avant, je te détestais un peu plus chaque fois que tu me tenais tête ou que tu imposais tes idées mais paradoxalement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'accrocher toujours plus à toi. Un seul mot de toi et j'étais perdu pour des jours entiers. Alors j'ai essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous en remarquant que tu causais ma perte, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais ça n'a fait que me rendre plus dépendant de toi et je me suis surpris à me demander ce que ça ferait de t'avoir pour moi... Rien que pour moi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dès que j'avais ce genre de pensées. Si au début j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de honte ou de colère, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus pure, de plus... agréable. Bien évidemment, ça n'aurait pas dû l'être et je me suis détesté pour ça encore un peu plus. D'ailleurs, il y a encore des vieux restes ici même.

\- Comment ça, des vieux restes ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchi. Ayant 4 ans de plus que toi, j'ai forcément l'impression de profiter un peu de toi, quelque part. J'ai l'impression de te corrompre, de te forcer. Que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment et que je te pousse dans le vice.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Dean, tu es comple...

\- Chuuut, dit-il en souriant légèrement et en plaçant son index sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit frère.

Il recommença rapidement à parler.

\- Pas que je n'aime pas le son de ta voix, Sam, mais laisse moi parler sinon je vais perdre le fil... Donc je disais, au cours des mois suivant, ton animosité envers moi s'est calmé et tu as recommencé à me voir comme un allié, un frère, alors j'ai repris cette place pour toi en enfouissant mes sentiments au fond de moi. Même si je souffrais de ta proximité, c'était bien mieux que de t'avoir loin de moi. Ça allait beaucoup mieux donc je me suis contenté de ça. Et au fil du temps, j'arrivais à oublier par moments que j'étais a... que j'avais des sentiments forts à ton égard.

Dean s'était rattrapé au dernier instant et Sam ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire en coin en le remarquant.

\- Crois moi, j'ai vraiment essayé d'arrêter de ressentir tout ça. Les bars, les filles, même les mecs ! J'essayais de me trouver en disant que quelque chose pourrait bien me faire arrêter de penser à toi... Mais je te voyais grandir, t'entraîner, devenir peu à peu un homme. Et putain, tellement beau Sammy. Crois moi, si tu n'avais pas... eu toi aussi ce genre de... pensées, on va dire, tu n'aurais jamais su ce que je ressens. J'étais prêt à mentir toute ma vie, c'était d'ailleurs le plan de base, même quand tu m'as avoué ressentir toi aussi une putain d'attraction.

Bon dieu, il avait tellement envie de réagir, de dire à Dean tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. De lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas attendu en vain, qu'il était là maintenant et qu'il pouvait apprendre à l'aimer avec la force avec laquelle lui le faisait... Mais il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre, auquel cas Dean s'arrêterait de parler et ils étaient décidément sur un trop bon chemin pour gâcher ça. Même si certains étaient douloureux, Sam appréciait chacun des mots de son frère qui se livrait enfin à lui.

\- En réalité, je t'en ai incroyablement voulu quand tu m'as dit ça. Dès que tu as commencé à me révéler ce que tu ressentais, tout l'équilibre que j'avais réussi à retrouver en presque trois ans s'était écroulé d'un seul coup. J'ai eu peur, en faite. J'ai eu peur de recommencer à perdre la raison et en voulant éviter ça, je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus. Je voulais te faire du mal pour que tu arrêtes de me voir comme tu le faisais, pour que tu prennes conscience que toi et moi n'était pas une chose possible. Me replonger là-dedans, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai souffert. Essayer de te convaincre que tu me dégoûtais alors que j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser pour te montrer que tu n'étais pas le seul à ressentir ça... C'était terrible et je me doute que ça a du l'être aussi pour toi.

Sam pouffa en haussant des épaules. Sa main droite passa dans les cheveux de Dean et il commença à les lui caresser distraitement.

\- Le pire a été quand tu m'as proposé à Oupouaout si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai réussi à gérer le reste, sinon.

\- Pour Oupouaout, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais. Je n'ai même pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu puisses considérer sérieusement cette solution...

\- Je voulais te faire réagir.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi et pas moi. Après tout, je ressens la même chose que toi.

\- Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam... Réfléchis. Tu es le petit frère. Je t'ai vu naître. Je t'ai quasiment élevé. J'étais censé te protéger et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est tomber éperdument amoureux de toi. C'est pas assez poussé dans le vice, ça ?

C'était la première fois que Dean le disait clairement et Sam battit des paupières tout en laissant un sourire s'installer peu à peu sur son visage. Dean semblait étonné de le dire lui même à voix haute, lui qui l'avait évité depuis le début de la discussion. Une immense tendresse envahit Sam et il déposa sa main sur la joue abîmée de son grand frère.

\- Je t'aime, Dean.

\- Je sais.

Un petit silence se fit entre les deux frères avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je... je sais pas si c'est de la même façon que la tienne, je suis encore un peu perdu avec tout ça et je dois faire le point un peu dans ma tête... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux tout ça. Je te veux toi, je veux tout de toi et j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Je sais. J'en demande pas plus pour l'instant. T'as 15 ans Sammy, je te demande pas de faire des choix tout de suite.

\- Mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

\- Oh. Tant mieux.

\- Ouais.

Un silence paisible s'installa et aucun des deux ne bougea de sa position, chacun appréciant le contact de la peau nue de l'autre. Dean semblait avoir complètement oublié sa douche et Sam n'était pas celui qui allait le lui rappeler.

Il savait que c'était mal, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir tout ça pour son frère et qu'il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû coucher avec lui s'il avait un tant soit un peu de bon sens, mais il envoyait la morale se faire foutre. Ils étaient les Winchester après tout et même si cette excuse n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était ce qui expliquait le mieux pourquoi ils se le permettaient. Pourquoi ils avaient si désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre. Sam sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une bouffée d'amour et qu'il soit fraternel, amoureux ou juste post-orgasmique, il s'en fichait complètement.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

* * *

 **Et voilà les filles, c'est déjà terminé ! Je reviens bientôt pour l'épilogue (si vous le voulez bien évidemment, et si mon internet le veut aussi) et voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Juste que j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, que vous allez bientôt me retrouver pour un nouveau Wincest complètement pétage de plomb qui me fait rire d'avance et que j'espère que vous aurez apprécié jusqu'au bout Be my hero. C'était la première fois que je m'essayais à une mini-fic et je sais pas si j'ai vraiment géré la répartition du temps mais l'essentiel est qu'au final, ils soient ensemble à la fin :P**

 **Je ferai une relecture complète de l'histoire dans une petite semaine, histoire de corriger les fautes restantes et de modifier deux trois petites choses dans la syntaxe. Puis pourquoi pas rajouter des petits éléments. ^^**

 **Donc voilà, encore merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout, d'avoir reviewé fidèlement et à chaque chapitre et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **love x**

 **CopruxW**


	8. EPILOGUE

_Hello tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le tout dernier poste de cette fiction :) C'est un tout petit épilogue histoire de voir où ils en sont quelques temps plus tard et j'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré sa longueur restreinte. Cette fois-ci, on est du point de vue des deux frères (un peu plus de Dean quand même) et j'espère que ça ne sera pas dérangeant pour vous._

* * *

Sam et Dean pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre verte en silence. Leurs épaules se frôlaient alors qu'ils avançaient doucement et deux petits sourires étaient visibles sur leur visage, maintenant que Dean avait allumé la lumière d'un geste. Sam jeta son sac sur son lit et se retourna vers son frère sans pouvoir réprimer un petit rire qui prit plus en intensité avec les secondes, parcourant la pièce d'un regard léger et amusé.

Deux ans après Oupouaout, ils étaient de retour dans ce motel miteux à Evanston et c'était une situation plus que risible. Même si ce n'était pas la même chambre, la décoration était exactement la même et Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant la situation improbable. Une basique histoire de fantôme avait alerté leur père quelques jours plus tôt et étant donné qu'ils étaient un seul état plus loin, ils étaient venus ici et avaient naturellement choisi ce motel après avoir interrogé les proches de la victime dans l'après-midi.

Dean esquissa un sourire en observant Sam rire, le détaillant quelque peu sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son visage changeait jours après jours et il devenait un jeune homme magnifique et incroyablement sexy avec le temps. Dean avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'observer mais évidemment, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute sous peine de perdre la totalité de sa virilité ou de sa crédibilité, ça restait à voir. Sam n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant : tout en gardant ses adorables fossettes qui lui donnaient tant de charme, ses joues s'étaient affinées, il avait un peu coupé ses cheveux et il avait grandi, tellement grandi qu'il dépassait Dean, désormais. Sa musculature s'était bien développé également et il avait une barbe de trois jours due au fait qu'ils les avaient passés dans la voiture pour arriver jusqu'ici. Magnifique. Hypnotisant. Dean trouvait Sam de plus en plus sexy et l'observer de la sorte avait tendance à lui donner incroyablement chaud.

Dean se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, passant par la même occasion ses mains dans le bas de son dos et le collant à son propre corps. Il était décidément totalement charmé par le rire de son petit frère et Sam en lui-même, ce qui n'était un secret pour aucun des deux garçons. C'était comme ça, ça faisait des années qu'il avait succombé au charme de son Sammy et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter là, chaque jour était différent et il ne pourrait décidément jamais se lasser de la présence réconfortante de son cadet. Et ça faisait deux fois qu'il le pensait en moins d'une dizaine de secondes. Il était complètement accro et il ne se rendait même pas compte que ça craignait un max.

Sous la fougue et la précipitation, ils basculèrent sur le lit assigné à Sam et Dean se détacha de sa bouche pour reprendre sa respiration, embrassant sa joue mal rasée quelques fois en souriant, revenant parfois sur ses lèvres pour des baisers rapides et chastes. C'était une scène qui revenait assez souvent entre eux et les deux adoraient ça.

\- J'en reviens pas, commença Dean entre deux baisers. Depuis quand papa se la joue sentimental à nous ramener deux fois au même endroit ?

Sam haussa des épaules en souriant, tendant son cou pour atteindre les lèvres de son frère en quémandant de nouveaux baisers de sa part. Les mains de Dean parcouraient distraitement le corps du cadet sous lui et ils avaient entrelacé leurs jambes, dans l'unique but d'être toujours plus proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Va savoir. En attendant, si tu savais tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent, là.

\- Si tu penses à ce que je pense, on peut très bien s'arranger pour te stimuler encore plus la mémoire.

\- Mmh... Intéressante perspective.

Le plus jeune attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Dean entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement de façon taquine qui empêcha le jeune homme de 21 ans de répondre. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine et leurs souffles s'écrasaient contre leur visage, toute cette situation était foutrement excitante et les deux avaient incroyablement chaud.

\- Cependant... va d'abord te doucher.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu pues la mort.

Dean se redressa alors légèrement pour voir si son frère était sérieux, prenant une mine outrée qui fit ricaner Sam.

\- Eh, qu'on s'entende, j'ai jamais demandé à cette pauvre nana de me vomir dessus.

\- En attendant, c'est bien sur toi qu'elle s'est jeté pour pleurer avant de vider son repas... Pauvre Dean, t'es bien trop séduisant pour ton propre bien.

\- Ferme la, comme si ça te dérangeait.

\- Absolument pas, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu pues donc dégage.

\- Mais j'ai changé mes vêtements avant de rentrer !

\- J'vais dégueuler à mon tour si tu me lâches pas !

\- Dis que tu veux pas de moi, ce sera plus rapide, le taquina l'aîné en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

\- Je veux pas de toi. Déjà que t'es trop vieux pour moi, maintenant tu pues le vomi de meuf en chaleur donc j'vois même pas pourquoi je reste avec toi.

\- Tu me blesses, Sammy.

Sam éclata de rire avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, le rapprochant pour happer de nouveau ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux, léger comme une caresse, mais il fut suffisant pour laisser Dean pantois.

\- Allons, Dean, relax. Une douche et un de tes problèmes sera réglé.

\- Tu fais chier. Mais t'inquiète pas, on se retrouve dans dix minutes et tu vas regretter de m'avoir dit tout ça.

\- Bouhou. J'attends de voir ça.

Dean se redressa alors complètement après un dernier baiser et descendit du lit, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que son petit frère le reluquait clairement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour, en effet, enlever cette horrible odeur qui s'était déposé sur son bras dans l'après-midi.

Les deux années séparant la chasse d'Oupouaout à celle-ci avaient été bien chargées et ils n'avaient quasiment pas eu de répit entre les chasses, mais jamais la relation entre Sam et Dean s'en était retrouvé touchée. Sans vouloir paraître cliché ou complètement guimauve, ils vivaient un bonheur unique depuis deux ans et aucun des deux ne voulait que ça change. Les goules, vampires, poltergeists et démons qu'ils avaient pu croiser ne faisaient que donner plus de piquant à leur vie et ils adoraient ça. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas, ne se lassaient pas, partageaient leur vocation commune et adoraient, en plus de ça, voir l'autre en pleine action lors de chasses. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement fier et excité lorsque son – vraiment beau et musclé – petit frère cassait de la gueule de monstre et Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de se rincer l'œil dans la situation inverse – quoi de plus sexy qu'un grand frère tuant un être surnaturel pour ne pas que celui-ci vous fasse de mal ? Alors certes, ils étaient souvent terrifiés pour l'autre et avaient cette tendance à mutuellement et constamment se surprotéger, mais ils arrivaient tout de même à modérer cela devant leur père qui ne devait absolument rien savoir de leur relation assez... particulière.

Sam observa son téléphone brièvement. Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que Dean était parti et c'était, pour lui, un laps de temps bien trop long à tenir alors que son frère l'avait chauffé de façon obscène juste avant de partir se doucher sous ses ordres. Sans aucune pitié et avec un sourire narquois au visage, Sam décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

\- DEAAAN !

Le bruit de la douche cessa et, comme deux ans plus tôt, son frère se précipita hors de la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre et, éventuellement, aider Sam à se défendre en cas d'attaque surprise surnaturelle. Il y avait toujours de la mousse sur son torse et on pouvait également en retrouver sur son visage, qui était tendu au possible. Son air alarmé se dissipa cependant bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que Sam riait à gorge déployée, toujours tranquillement affalé sur son lit.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment con.

Sam haussa des épaules sans s'arrêter de se moquer de lui.

\- Tu prenais trop de temps. Et je voulais voir si tu étais toujours aussi réactif que dans ta jeunesse, papy.

Le regard de Sam parcourut le corps entièrement nu du plus âgé et la lueur de désir qui apparut dans son yeux n'échappa absolument pas à Dean, qui ne savait plus quoi dire tellement il était éberlué par ses mots. Son frère aurait sa mort, un jour, il en était certain.


End file.
